The Children of Genesis
by Webspinner
Summary: The Children of Spiderman, Daredevil, and Superman have to deal with the results of cloaning and one of them is too close for comfort. Please Review
1. Default Chapter

The Metropolis University Chronicles   
Book 1 : The Children of Genesis  
Chapter 1   
By: Web Spinner   
Notes: I changed my pen name for this genre of fan fiction. I hope you like it. I guess the rating will be about Pg to Pg-13.   
  
The man was dying. Daredevil knelt by the man. The man's name was Jacob Peterson, a balding man of about fifty-two. Peterson was staring down in horror at his blood-soaked fingers from the bullet hole.   
"It's too late," he said grimly. His eyes widened with fear.   
"They'll be after Winters next if they haven't gotten to him already. Find Jonathan Winters. His poor boy....." he gasped and died. Daredevil closed the man's eyes gently. Peterson had asked for his help and he had failed. Actually he had asked for his alter ego's help, the famous blind lawyer, Matt Murdock. Sitting in Matt's office, the middle-aged man had woven a strange tale that sounded straight out of a science fiction novel, a bad one at that. Yet, it gave some more evidence against the richest man in New York, Wilson Fisk, the underground crime lord known as the Kingpin. Matt Murdock had plenty of evidence already, but he wasn't yet ready to attack the powerful crime lord head on. Not having fear and being stupid were two totally different things, confronting Kingpin at the moment fell into the latter category.   
  
Jonathan walked stiffly to his chair and sat down with a sigh. He was getting way to old for this. The hospital was hinting on settling a retirement plan for the old pediatrician. Jonathan Winters was more then ready to take them up on their plan. His once brilliant blonde hair was streaked with gray and some bits of white as well. His once bright blue eyes had weakened with age. He had suffered a hard life of on the run. He turned on the TV to erase some of the silence that plagued the small apartment. Things had been too quiet without his son. Although Adam was always ready to call his old man, Jonathan missed the boy more then anything. Though from the sound of Adam's voice, he loved it at college and didn't seem to miss his father in the least. A scrape at the window caught his notice. He didn't turn around as he said,   
"Are you going to stay out there or come in?" he asked. The window slowly lifted up and Jonathan turned. A figure in dark red entered the small living room with almost a smile on his lips. Jonathan let out a sigh of relief.   
"Daredevil, you're a long way from home. What brings you to San Francisco?" asked Jonathan as he walked over to the even smaller kitchen.   
"How did you know it was me?" asked Daredevil. Jonathan motioned for the masked superhero to take a seat. Daredevil slowly sat as he watched Jonathan's every move.   
"When one has been chased for awhile, you kind of develop somewhat of a sixth sense," said Jonathan as he poured two cups of coffee.   
"So you know about Kingpin. You're a hard man to track Winters," said Daredevil as he accepted the cup of coffee.   
"Yes I know of him. What can I do for you?" asked Winters as he took a seat across from Daredevil.   
"What do you know about the Genesis project?" asked Daredevil.   
"I worked on it for about two years. Kingpin using the company name of Clayton Genetics sponsored it. We were doing experiments in semi-cloning. Unlike today, we didn't have the technology to totally clone," explained Winters as he took a sip of his coffee.   
"Go on," commanded Daredevil with a wave of his hand. So far Winters was telling the exact same story as Peterson.   
" We took DNA from known super villains and some unknown ones as well. We injected the DNA mixed with a special formula into women..." Winters licked his dry lips and turned even paler.   
"The women were kidnapped from the streets. Most of them were prostitutes and thieves. They were taken to the underground lab and became impregnated by the serum. The missing bits of DNA were replaced by using the mother's. Once the child was born the mother was killed. You must believe me, I had no idea what was going on. Many of us thought we were benefiting mankind, not creating a race of villains," he said as he wrung his hands as he recalled his own sins.   
"I haven't come here to judge. One of your co-workers, Peterson, was killed a few short weeks ago. His family was found dismembered in their apartment a couple of hours later. Kingpin has always been good at getting rid of witnesses," Daredevil said dryly. Winters rung his hands even more.   
"Jake was the one to find out what was going on, ya know. He had been going through the computer files and found out what was going," explained Winters.   
"How did you get the DNA and who did you get it from?" asked Daredevil. Winters became even more crest fallen.   
"From the blood, most of it freely donated. There was one from a man named Smerdyakov. I can not remember many," he said.   
"The Chameleon," said Daredevil as he crossed his arms.   
"Anyway, the theory was that the fathers powers will be passed down through his DNA," commented Winters. Daredevil made an imposing figure.   
"Where are the children?" asked the masked superhero.  
"Don't know, many of them were probably taken to an underground base to train them," Winters shrugged.   
"So they would be adults by now," commented Daredevil. Winters nodded. Daredevil's super hearing caught Winter's speeding up heartbeat. The man was nervous for some reason.   
"Teenagers, really. It was nineteen years ago."   
"Any investigations to the kidnappings of the women?"   
"No, they were considered beneath the cops notice, I suppose. You were the only who tried to help one of them." Daredevil raised an eyebrow.   
"No, I suppose you don't remember. She was a young thing with black hair and greenest eyes. She was a petty thief, trying to get by on the streets. When she came into the Center, she was crying hysterically how she had gotten you killed," explained Winters. Daredevil nodded and with his mind racing. He had just started out in the superhero business when he came along a girl who was being accosted by a few thugs. He had become careless and got shot in the back. He had woken up a few hours later, mercifully alive.   
"Yes, I remember," said Daredevil as he leaned foreword.   
"Like many of the women, she had her child and was injected with a poison that terminated her short life. That's when I got out. I was in love with her and they killed her. They mocked me later for my grief," said Winters grimacing. He didn't wait for Daredevil to comment.   
" Her child was found to be...imperfect. I was commanded to terminate Adam's life which Jade had made me swear to protect," he continued.   
"Adam?"   
"She named her son. I took him and raised him as my own son."   
"And his powers?" asked Daredevil.  
"Those that have come through seem to be just as good as his father's. The other Genesis children will be a powerful army," commented Jon Winters.   
"Who is his father?" Daredevil asked.   
"You are."   
  
Daredevil paced back and forth.   
"How?" he finally asked.   
"When you were shot, some DNA was extracted. At least, that's the best I can figure out," Winters said as he took a sip of coffee to find it to be cold.  
"And Adam?" he asked.  
"He was born blind, so they wanted to kill him," Winters said. Daredevil clinched his teeth. Winters continued,   
"He has very acute senses that amazes me. He's now in college," said Winters with a touch of pride.   
"Both you and your son is in danger. Leave now," warned Daredevil before he slipped back out the window. Daredevil sighed. This was too much. He needed time to think. 


	2. The evil of speeches

The Metropolis University Chronicles  
  
Book 1 : The Children of Genesis  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Web Spinner  
  
Notes: I know Jon and Ben are constantly used for the names of Superman and Spiderman's children, but I just couldn't resist.  
  
Gwen Parker shuffled up to the podium. She took a deep breath and looked over the sea of faces belonging to the Speech Communications class. She laid her speech down on the podium just to have a few sheets escape her grasp. She quickly chased after the mutinous papers.  
  
"Are you about ready to start, Miss Parker?" the professor asked with a raised eyebrow. Gwen nodded and swallowed hard. 'Come on Gwen, you've faced countless crooks and maniac super villains who wanted nothing short of world domination. You can do this, these people aren't going to kill you' she told herself. She looked through the sea of faces to find her roommate Sierra giving her a thumb up sign.  
  
"America today is faced with the issue of school violence," she started. 'Not bad Parker, just keep calm' she told herself.  
  
"Massacres like Columbine and...." her voice stopped refusing to work again. Gwen clutched her throat trying to ignore the snickers in the room.  
  
"I.....I," she tried again but resulting only in a squeak. She felt her stomach lunge in protest and clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"She's gonna hurl!" someone laughed as Gwen ran out of the room. She didn't run out fast enough to hear the laugher of her classmates.  
  
Adam frowned and stopped skimming his fingers over his Braille textbook.  
  
"That was great!" hooted the guy next to him. He had plainly heard the girl's heartbeat reach panic level.  
  
"If you see Jon at lunch tell him I'll meet him later," Adam instructed to the guy next to him. He had planned to meet with his roommate for a study group after this class but something told him his plans were going to change. He heard the teacher try to get order back into the classroom and quickly sneaked out. He doubted the professor had seen him, but really he didn't care either way.  
  
Gwen leaned over the toilet and lost her lunch.  
  
"I am such a loser," she moaned and leaned against the stall's wall.  
  
"Why does public speaking have to be a requirement for every college student? I've been through much more dangerous things but can't do a simple thing like giving a speech," she said with a sigh to the ceiling.  
  
"Things like what?" asked a male voice. Gwen jumped.  
  
"This is a girl's bathroom, ya know," she reminded the speaker. The guy just chuckled.  
  
"Well aware of it," he replied. Gwen tilted her head till she could see a pair of Nikes under the door.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Just came to tell you that you were doing a great job," he replied. Gwen couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.  
  
"Have you come here to make fun of me?" she demanded.  
  
"Can't take a compliment, can we?" he teasingly asked. Gwen sighed and blew back her bangs.  
  
"Well it's kind of hard considering I just managed to say a sentence before losing what food I did have in my stomach. I can't believe I just said that. Too much information, huh?" she asked and pulled her knees to her chest. The guy laughed.  
  
"Just a tad bit too much info. You ok?" he inquired.  
  
"Yeah, did Sierra ask you to check on me?" she asked.  
  
"Who's Sierra?" the voice asked.  
  
"You know, black hair, mocha skinned, all the guys go nuts over her, that Sierra," she said as she stood up.  
  
"Nope still don't know her," he said.  
  
"Ok come on you'd have to be blind not to know who she is," Gwen said and opened the door. Gwen recognized him at once.  
  
"Guilty," he said with a smile and held up his white cane.  
  
"I think I am going to throw up again," she said wishing the floor would open up and swallow her.  
  
"Now come on, its ok," he said as he caught her sleeve. Even through her embarrassment, Gwen noticed he was handsome. He had unruly black hair that teased his forehead. His eyes were covered with dark shades making Gwen wonder what color they were. He wore straight black pants and a dark green shirt. His backpack was slung over one shoulder.  
  
"The name's Adam Winters, nice to meet you," he said after a minute of silence. He held out his hand. Gwen took it and said,  
  
"Gwen Parker," Gwen introduced herself.  
  
"Ahh like Queen Guinevre," said Adam with a half smile. Gwen blushed to her roots. This day was defiantly proving to be interesting.  
  
"Well this is my dorm," said Gwen. Adam stopped swinging his cane and stood still.  
  
"Dorm 33?" he guessed. Gwen smiled in astonishment.  
  
"Yes how did you know?" she asked. Adam grinned.  
  
"Well considering that trek we just took, it had to be 33," Adam answered.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's a long walk from campus and it really bites if you forget something but its worth it. The dorm is the newest and we have an elevator. Granted, it's broken most of the time but still..." she laughed.  
  
"Only one room mate as well, that's a perk," Adam said with a smile.  
  
"Sierra's my roommate. She stays on the phone 24/7 but she's cool," said Qwen as she leaned against the brick siding of the dorm.  
  
"Oh my roommate is the same way. Girls always call him," Adam explained. "yeah and it's like playing secretary, you know. I'm always having to take calls and write down messages. Who's your roommate?" asked Gwen.  
  
"Jonathan Kent," Adam answered.  
  
"Oh," said Gwen with a smile. Everyone knew Jon Kent. He was the handsomest guy on campus, or so it was said. Gwen had seen him around a couple of times and Sierra was always ready to point him out.  
  
"Well I guess I better get going, homework and everything," Adam explained. Gwen nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Uh yeah. Thanks for walking me back and everything," she said and kicked at a lose stone. "See ya later," Adam said with a wave. Gwen grinned as she watched Adam walk away. She turned to put her key into the door.  
  
"I am such an idiot. I could've asked for phone number. I could've done something. Ten to one, I won't see him again. It really bites if you forget something? Why did I say that! I must have sounded so stupid to him!" Gwen groaned as she trudged up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
"You know talking to yourself is one of the surest signs of insanity." Gwen looked up to see her red haired sister smiling down at her.  
  
"I really do hope you're still not a pysc major, Tiffany. 'Cause if this is your idea of counseling, you really suck at it," Gwen said with her arms crossed.  
  
"Eww, little Gwennie got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Tiffany cooed. Gwen rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here? If I am not mistaken, your dorm is 19 and on the other side of the campus and you never talk to me unless on pain of death and even then it is a toss up," Gwen said with her arms crossed.  
  
"I need your notes for history," Tiffany said simply.  
  
"Let me guess, you were out on a date so you missed class? No, I got it. You broke a nail in your tennis class?" suggested Gwen. Tiffany rolled her eyes.  
  
"So you're not going to help me?" she asked. The two Parker sisters were as different as night and day to each other. Tiffany was a tall red head who took after their mother, Mary Jane. She was always dressed in the latest styles and had guys chasing after her all the time. When they were still in high school, Tiffany was always on a date or out with friends. Gwen, on the other hand, was more like her father. She had dark brown hair and muddy green eyes. She usually only wore jeans and t-shirts or anything she felt comfortable in. She was more studious then her sister and enjoyed activities such as karate and in-line skating. She also had her father's special powers as Spiderman. Tiffany knew nothing about her sister's and father's dangerous past time. Gwen shook her head and brushed past her. She had better things to do then bother with her sister.  
  
"Oh I see how it is. Oh and nice job in Speech Coms, it's all over campus," Tiffany laughed and walked out the door. Gwen balled up her fist in anger. She just needed Tiffany to make her day worse. 


	3. The problem with room mates

The Metropolis University Chronicles  
  
Book 1: The Children of Genesis  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Web Spinner  
  
Adam frowned as his fingers scanned the page. His unusual radar like senses could make out the print of the page. He also could hear heartbeats and things no one else could. It was unusual, he knew. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and pausing at his door. Adam quickly closed the book. The door opened and Adam quickly identified the large balk of Craig.  
  
"Where's Jon?" he asked crossing the space between the door and Adam in two giant steps.  
  
"I dunno," Adam answered with a shrug. Craig grabbed the book that Adam had closed. "Looking at the pictures, Bat?" he snickered.  
  
"I thought that was your forte," Adam replied. Craig grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and easily lifted him off the bed. Adam almost cursed his sensitive smelling when Adam caught a whiff of Craig's onion smelling breath. Adam almost gagged.  
  
"Watch it Bat. If it wasn't for you being Jon's roommate I swear I would beat the crap out of you," the football player sneered at Adam.  
  
"So I've heard," Adam said nonchalantly replied. Craig scowled at him.  
  
"In fact, here he comes," said Adam as he heard Jon's footsteps down the hall. Craig dropped him immediately. "Hey Craig," Jon greeted as he threw his stuff on the top of the bunk bed.  
  
"Jon, you weren't at football practice. Couch was asking about you," said Craig with his arms crossed.  
  
"Yeah well I had a test, I told couch I couldn't miss it. It's not my fault if he didn't listen," said Jon with a shrug. Adam grinned as Craig's heart beat skyrocketed in anger. Jealously was practically radiating off the large football player. If Jon was any other player and had done that, he would be quickly forced to ride the bench the whole season. Jon leaned against the bunk beds and flipped through the book which Craig had taken.  
  
"Will that be all or is there something else you wish to discuss?" Jon asked with a fake sincerity. Craig turned around and left but not without slamming the door. Adam winced at the sound.  
  
"That went well," Adam said with a grin. Jon chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing this weekend?" Jon asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me out on a date?" Adam asked with a grin. Jon slapped the back of Adam's head.  
  
"No, just a chance to get away from cafeteria food for a weekend. My parents are having a special celebration over at the Daily Planet, so wanna go and crash at my place?" Jon asked. Adam raised an eyebrow above his shades.  
  
"Sounds good, will you're parents mind?" he asked.  
  
"No, man. My mom has wanted me to bring some friends home. She still a bit mad that I decided to live on campus instead of being a commuter," Jon replied a grin. Adam nodded and slipped on his headphones. Jon wasn't so easy to put off though. He lifted up one earphone.  
  
"You can even bring a girl if you'd like," suggested Jon.  
  
"Who would I bring?" laughed Adam at his roommates suggestion.  
  
"How about that girl you were walking home today? The one who almost threw up in the middle of the class," suggested Jon. Adam rolled his eyes.  
  
"She was nervous. She had speech to do. Is it all over campus?" asked Adam with a frown. Poor Gwen.  
  
"Well I heard about it. Gwen Parker, I think her name was, right?" Jon asked. Adam nodded.  
  
"I know her sister, Tiffany, talk about fine," whistled Jon with a grin.  
  
"And Gwen?" Adam asked.  
  
"Never seen her, just heard about her so I couldn't say," Jon commented with a shrug. Adam nodded and went back to listening to music on his headphones.  
  
"Yes, Dad I am staying out of trouble," said Gwen as she flopped down on her top bunk with her phone.  
  
"Tiffany called your mother today," her father commented on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Dad, she wanted my notes from class because she skipped class. I made a complete fool of myself today," she said to the phone.  
  
"How?" her father replied with a sympathetic tone.  
  
"Threw up during a speech. Well, I made it to the bathroom fortunately," she said with a sigh. "Sounds bad. I'm sorry. How are you holding up?" he asked.  
  
"Good, I guess. It's all over school and I've never been so embarrassed. I am going to change my name and move from the country," she replied.  
  
"Umm, that bad, huh?" her father asked.  
  
"Yeah, so how is everything back home?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Let's see. Ben is currently grounded again for getting a D on his progress report. Your mom is still working in The Music Man. I got some great photos of ol' web head fighting a couple of psychopaths. Pretty much same old same old," her father said.  
  
"Oh yeah? How is the wallcrawler?" asked Gwen with a smile. Her father chuckled over the phone.  
  
"Lonely, his new partner decided to take some time off to go to college," he said. Gwen smiled.  
  
"I bet she misses the wallcrawler too," she replied. Her father chuckled.  
  
"You're mom calling us for dinner, I better let you go, honey bear," her dad said.  
  
"DAD! Don't call me that," Gwen begged and hung up the phone with a smile. She truly did hate that nickname. She really missed being Spider-girl too but she had decided to hang up the blue and red suit when she reached college. Besides this was Superman's turf. When she had reached her sixteenth birthday, she had discovered her powers by accident. Her friends had taken her climbing. It had been the rage for sometime and her friends had been shocked that she had never tried it. Gwen had been scared of heights at the time, but didn't want to look like a coward. Something had gone wrong with her ropes and one of them snapped. Gwen had found herself holding on to a rock face without the support of the rope. Fortunately, the instructor had rescued her a few seconds later praising her for being so good as to find footholds and being braved. Gwen had gone home shaken and pale but curious. So secretly in her room, Gwen tried to stick to walls again. It was insane but she just had to know. So carefully she stood on a chair and placed both hands on the wall. Then she put one foot on the wall and after taking a deep breath and closing her eyes put the other foot on the walls as well. She had expected to fall, of course, but when she opened her eyes she found herself sticking to the ceiling. Slowly she started climbing until she was hanging upside down on the ceiling. That was when her mom came in. It's a known fact that if a kid does something wrong, mothers will come in the exact moment you're doing it. Gwen had never her mom to freak out like she did. She let out a blood curdling scream (that would have been perfect for any horror movie) This started Gwen causing her to fall unto the bed. Peter had rushed into his daughter's bedroom and managed to tell what his wife was yelling hysterically about. She then pointed at Peter and yelled,  
  
"It's all your fault. I just knew this would happen. Tiffany turned out normal so I figured it wouldn't be passed down but now your second child is crawling up walls!"  
  
"Does this mean I am a freak?" Gwen had asked. Then after calming Mary Jane, he told Gwen his secret. He was Spiderman. Although Gwen hated to admit it, she never thought her dad was cool enough to be a superhero. She loved him but it wasn't everyday when a teenager finds out her father goes around chasing psychos in a costume.  
  
Gwen scowled at the psychology book. Freud had to be high or drunk to think up the kind of crap that was in the textbook.  
  
"Freud was a freak," she mumbled to Sierra who was in the middle of checking her email.  
  
"Well if you had sex on the mind 24/7 like that loser, you'd probably be too," Sierra said with a grin.  
  
"This is sickening of what this guy is coming up with! I can't believe people actually take him seriously," Gwen commented as she wrinkled up her nose. She was just about to comment on the lack of sanity as far as her psychology professor had when the phone rang. Sierra grabbed it first. Gwen had no problem with this since no one but family ever called her anyway. Well her mom and her dad at least. Tiffany would only call when she wanted something, Ben never called since he figured it damage his role as happy brother since his sisters were away at college.  
  
"Hello," Sierra said in a rather seductive voice that made Gwen smile. Sierra was such a flirt! After a moment of listening, Sierra's mouth turned in a cute little pout.  
  
"It's for you," she said as she tossed up the phone to Gwen on the top bunk. Gwen caught it with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Gwen?" asked a male voice.  
  
"The one and only," she replied. The guy chuckled on the other end.  
  
"How would you like to go to a party for the weekend?"  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch, I am trying to hook up…" Gwen cut him off. "Look I don't know who you are but I don't what to be paired up with any loser friend of yours!" she said angrily as she slammed down the phone. Sierra looked at her with surprise.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"I dunno, some loser wanted to pair me up with someone," she said with a frown.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" asked Sierra.  
  
"People only do that when they want to humiliate you and their friend. They try to pair up their single friend with a geeky girl and then laugh at them the whole evening," Gwen said with her arms crossed. She leaned her head against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. She had learned this the hard way.  
  
"You're crazy, but you're not a geek," Sierra assured her.  
  
"Yeah and the Pope isn't catholic," Gwen retorted. The phone rang again.  
  
"What?" Gwen hollered into the phone.  
  
"Gwen, this is the loser," someone replied over the other end of the phone. Gwen closed her eyes and groaned.  
  
"Adam?" she asked. "Guilty, sorry about all that. Jon was being a moron," Adam apologized. "That was Jon?" she asked and winced. Sierra nodded. 'You should have told me!' Gwen mouthed. Sierra shrugged.  
  
"So how about that party?" he asked.  
  
"She'd love to," Sierra stated over the other phone in the room.  
  
"Hang up that phone now! I don't listen to your calls!" Gwen stated trying to sound annoyed and not to smile.  
  
"Are all roommates this weird or is it just ours?" asked Adam with a chuckle.  
  
"Maybe their normal, scary thought. I'd love to go," said Gwen with a smile. 


	4. An Assassin's Bullet

The Metropolis University Chronicles  
  
Book 1: The Children of Genesis  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: Web Spinner  
  
Jon rubbed his eyes. He needed one long break. He had stayed up too late fighting with a super villain bent on conquering the earth but he had to study for a midterm as well. He had also missed a date and got chewed up over the phone. He just needed one long break from being a college student and most import, being Superboy.  
  
"Jon, earth to Jon," Adam called out breaking Jon's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Jon asked as he ran his fingers though his hair.  
  
"Day dreaming?" asked his roommate with a smile on his face.  
  
"No, just glad to be going home," Jon said with a slightly lopsided smile. Adam nodded as he put his duffle bag in the back of Jon's car.  
  
"I bet your glad to get away from cafeteria food, huh?" asked Jon. Adam gave a little shrug.  
  
"Not any more then normal college students, everyone hates the food here," said Adam.  
  
"No, really. You know with all those heightened senses of yours, it must be two times as worse," said Jon. Adam couldn't help but frown. Jon had hit too close to the truth for comfort. Jon watched Adam's expression changed and sighed.  
  
"Sorry, man. I didn't know you'd be sensitive. I just heard that blind people have better senses then normal people," apologized Jon. Adam grinned and nodded.  
  
"Except for sight, right? I guess I kinda do, but I've never thought of it,"lied Adam.  
  
"Hey!" called out a girl. Jon looked up to see a girl with dark brown hair approaching them.  
  
"That would be Gwen," said Adam and gave a quick wave. Jon examined the girl quickly. Her long brown hair was braided down her back. Greenish brown eyes were almost hidden with a pair of glasses. She was wearing a comfortable pair of jeans that where slightly frayed at the bottom and a dark green sweater. She was carrying a duffle and a pillow under her arm. She was kind of plain and held no resemblance to her sister in the least.  
  
"You must be Gwen," said Jon with a smile. Gwen cheeks turned a pit pinkish at the comment.  
  
"Yeah, the one and only. Sorry about last night over the phone and everything," she apologized.  
  
"Don't worry, you've been the only girl that's ever hung up on him," Adam teased as Gwen put her stuff in the back of Jon's car.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Jon as he climbed in the front seat and started the engine.  
  
"Grandma! Mom's burning dinner again!" cried Maggie Kent as she ran through the large apartment. Martha Kent chuckled as she scooped her the seven year old girl and tossed her grand-daughter's curly brown hair.  
  
"Martha, I don't know how you do this," said Lois as she threw her hands in defeat over the burnt roast.  
  
"Practice, years of practice," the older woman laughed. Lois was getting better at cooking but the slender brunette was always more comfortable in a newsroom.  
  
"Yes, when your mother and I was first married, all she could make was pancakes. We had pancakes for breakfast. We had pancakes for lunch…."  
  
"I think they get the point, Jonathan!" said Martha as she reddened a bit in the cheeks.  
  
"Ohh someone's in the dog house!" giggled Maggie. Lois couldn't help but smile.  
  
"So when's our favorite grandson to return home?" asked Jonathan as he started setting up the checkerboard on the kitchen table.  
  
"Umm I'd say around…now," said Jon as he opened the door. Lois couldn't help but smile. Maggie wiggled out of her grandmother's grasp and rushed toward Jon. Jon caught her easily and swung her around. Lois smiled as two other people appeared behind her son. One was a girl who looked slightly shy, the other was probably Jon's room mate, Adam. Jon had called earlier warning of his friend's handicap, which gave Lois and Martha time to clean even more.  
  
"Welcome," said Lois as she hugged her son and his friends. Adam seemed to stiffen up to the motherly hug and the girl seemed somewhat amused.  
  
"I am Gwen, Mrs. Kent," said Gwen with a smile. "Call me, Lois," she replied with a smile. Gwen nodded. Adam and the rest of the family made their introductions. "Well the guest bedrooms are in the back, I'll take your things," said Lois as the Kents came to greet their new guests.  
  
"Oh come on, it's a chick flick!" said Jon as he rested his head against his palm. Gwen frowned as she studied the chessboard.  
  
"Pearl Harbor is not a chick flick," she protested.  
  
"There's too much blood, guts, and glory for it to be a chick flick," she argued as she moved her piece. Adam grinned as he listened to their banter.  
  
"Come on, Adam. Aren't I right?" asked Jon and frowned at the chessboard as he tried to decide his next move.  
  
"I think you're asking the wrong person here," chuckled Adam.  
  
"Coward," teased Jon as he finally made his move.  
  
"Shut up, Jon. You're just rattling now," said Gwen with a smirk. Jon raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Pearl Harbor is just another Titanic just everything gets blown up instead of sunk," he said. Gwen rolled her eyes.  
  
"That is an unfair comparison. Titanic and Pearl Harbor are nothing alike," said Gwen as she moved her piece.  
  
"Yeah just three hours long," Jon argued.  
  
"So, what you're say is that I am right," commented Gwen.  
  
"I never said that!" disputed Jon.  
  
"Did too. You said 'Yeah its just three hours long' so technically you agreed with me," she said giving him an amused smile.  
  
"You know I think she's right," Adam chuckled.  
  
"She did not win," he protested.  
  
"Checkmate," Gwen stated as she moved her game piece. She folded her hands and grinned.  
  
"Did too," she stated. Lois smiled as she listened to the conversation as she mixed some batter under Martha's close watch.  
  
"So what's your major, Gwen?" asked Lois.  
  
"I'm undecided right now, but I am leaning towards law," Gwen said with a smile.  
  
"It would figure, you can out argue anyone," said Jon with a grin.  
  
"So you're saying that I out argued you and you're admitting I just won this argument?" she asked sweetly. Jon stared at her flabbergasted. Jonathan chuckled. "Whoever marries you will have his hands full," said Jonathan Kent still chuckling.  
  
"So anyway, Perry comes storming into the newsroom with black ink all over his face," Clark told. The whole table burst out laughing as the story about a prank on Clark Kent's boss finished. Adam took a bite of mash potatoes and smiled. He and Gwen had been welcomed into their family with open arms.  
  
"So Adam and Gwen, how do you like Metropolis?" he asked.  
  
"Not too different from New York," said Gwen with a smile. Adam heard her blood rush to her face with embarrassment. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Not too unfamiliar, I lived here for a couple of years," said Adam quietly. "Really?" asked Lois interested.  
  
"My father likes to move around. I was born in New York City and I've lived in about 20 different towns in 6 different states," Adam continued after a somewhat awkward silence.  
  
"That's cool. I'm glad you decided to come to MU," Gwen said with a smile. "Are you Adam's girlfriend?" asked Maggie as she shoved another piece of French bread into her mouth. Lois threw her young daughter a look telling her that she shouldn't have said that. Gwen turned even redder. Adam made no move to tell them.  
  
"No," she said and took a bite of bread to prevent her from having to say anything else. Although she wouldn't mind if she was.  
  
"Adam?" asked Jon in the darkness. Adam groaned and opened his eyes. Jon was leaning a little bit over the top bunk bed and watching him.  
  
"What?" Adam slurred sleepily.  
  
"Do you like Gwen?" he asked.  
  
"Why? Are you interested in her?" asked Adam as he sat up.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. She's cool and everything but.." Jon let his voice drop off.  
  
"But what?" asked Adam hoping this conversation wouldn't last long.  
  
"How do I put this? Adam, she's not that pretty," Jon admitted. He felt bad for telling his friend that but it was for Adam's own good.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Adam yawned and asked.  
  
"For your own good," Jon stated.  
  
"Go to sleep, Jon," Adam commanded.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what? Does this conversation have a point, or is it merely a chance to annoy me, Jon?" asked Adam getting truly annoyed. Jon let out a large and dramatic sigh. "I just thought you'd want to know, before you two became more involved," Jon stated. "Why does everyone want to pair us up?" asked the exasperated Adam.  
  
"I don't know but it's not like Gwen is ugly or anything…she's just…I dunno…sort of plain…like the girl next door kind of look, ya know?" Jon asked.  
  
"Have you been up all night over this?" asked Adam as he rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.  
  
"Not all night….well ok yes all night," Jon admitted.  
  
"You're such a moron," Adam mumbled and closed his eyes. Jon, thankfully, didn't comment.  
  
"Do you love me? Like I love you? Or am I standing still beneath the darkened sky? Or am I standing still with the scenery flying by? Or am I standing still out of the coner of my eye was that you passing me by? Are you passing me by? Passing me by? Do you need me like I need you too? Do you want me like I want you? Are you passing me by?"  
  
Gwen sung turning the radio up a bit louder. Standing Still by Jewel was one of her favorite songs and she could sing it by heart but it was better with the music. She brushed her now shoulder length hair that was even shorter because Lois had insisted she should get it curled as well as cut.  
  
"I can't believe I got talked into a perm and I've never had my hair this short," she told her reflection. Lois had made her wear her contacts, as well.  
  
"Hey what are you doing in there?" yelled Jon as he banged on the door. "Painting my face," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Hurry and finish with your war paint, Gwen! You're making me and Adam late!" Jon yelled. Gwen rolled her eyes and clasped on her bracelet.  
  
Adam glanced up as Gwen came out. He felt so uncomfortable in a tuxedo and Jon wasn't doing much better. He could make out every curve of Gwen's body with his radar sense. He always knew Gwen was very curvy but she never wore a dress before. "What color is her dress?" asked Adam. Jon didn't say anything for a second.  
  
"Black, it's one of those little black dresses," he said.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Gwen. She kept tugging on the short skirt nervously. She had never worn anything so short.  
  
"You look really good," replied Jon. Gwen blushed at the surprise in his voice. "I'm sure every woman will be jealous," Adam assured her as he held out his arm. Gwen took it and the three of them walked down to the car.  
  
Gwen had never been so glad to have spider sense. Her feet had escaped major bruising from the careless feet of dancing partners. Jon had danced with her twice and now surrounded by a flock of girls. Clark and Jonathan Kent had danced with her once. She scanned the crowd for Adam. She finally spotted him in the crowd. She paused to watch him. He was sipping some punch out of a delicate crystal cup. His tuxedo coat and tie had long been taken off and he looked comfortable in the crisp white shirt and dark slacks. Dark shades still covered his eyes making him unique in the crowd. His cane was, as usual, resting on his left side where he could easily grab it. She walked toward him slowly avoiding some dancers.  
  
"So how are enjoying the evening?" she asked him. He smiled and took another sip of punch before answering.  
  
"The speeches were too long, other then that, it's been good," Adam answered with a smile.  
  
"Lois and Clark looked really happy getting those awards for best stories of the year," Gwen commented.  
  
"Yeah," replied Adam with a nod. There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment.  
  
"Dance with me," she told him.  
  
"I guess that doesn't leave me much room to argue. I can't dance though," Adam told her but she was already leading him to the dance floor. The band started a slow song and Gwen wrapped her arms around Adam's neck.  
  
"I can waltz but no one is doing it, so we only have to move back and forth," she said. Adam closed his eyes as she laid her head on his chest. Her skin was so soft and smooth. A faint scent of lilacs perfumed her hair. She felt so good in his arms, this fact surprised him immensely for he had never been really interested in girlfriends and dating. "Gwen?" asked Adam gently.  
  
"Umm?"  
  
"When we get back, do you want to go out some time?" asked Adam.  
  
"What if I said no?" she teasingly asked. Adam paused for a moment thinking.  
  
"I will bother you until you say yes," he finally replied with a smile.  
  
"I really doubt that," she said.  
  
"Oh really? I bet I could win in an argument against you," he commented with a lopsided smile.  
  
"That's a hard task to do, Mr. Winters. No one has done it bef…." Her speech was ended as Adam kissed her. Gwen instantly melted under it. She felt her heart soar to the heavens, as the rest of her was planet firmly on earth. How long they were kissing, she didn't know. But when the kiss ended it seemed like everyone was staring at them.  
  
"I think…you just…won," she managed to say as she tried to control her rapidly beating hear. The two of them walked toward an open window where the autumn breezes gently drifted through. A noise in the far right side of the room caught the attention of the couple.  
  
"You will listen to me!" yelled a man. The room quickly became quiet and the band silenced as well. Gwen grabbed Adam to find out what was going on.  
  
"Great shades of Elvis, what's going on here?" demanded an graying haired man. Gwen quickly identified the gray hair man as Perry White, the owner of the Daily Planet. The man who had been screaming for attention looked somewhat surprised at Perry White.  
  
"You've got to listen to me. They're trying to kill me," he screamed at Perry. Perry raised a busy eyebrow in question.  
  
"Who's trying to kill you?" asked Clark as he tried to calm down the man. The man was around his late fifties with a balding head of graying hair. He was clothed in a rather dirty trench coat. He had a wild look to him that made Gwen uneasy. Yet her spider sense hadn't gone off…yet. Adam's hand found hers and squeezed to give her reassurance.  
  
"Those who control the project. You fools, you think I am crazy," the man hissed as he pushed away Clark. From under his trench coat he pulled out a gun. Several women screamed.  
  
"You'll see," he screamed at them. Gwen balanced. She had not brought her spider suit and was helpless.  
  
"THEY are coming, the children are coming to destroy us all," he yelled. What happened next, Gwen couldn't be sure. There was a flash of red and blue and the gun went off. Her spider sense gave her two seconds warning as she toppled onto Adam knocking him to the floor. The bullet planted itself in the wall where they had been standing.  
  
Adam heard Gwen's heart beating rapidly, although he couldn't tell if it was from fear or adrenaline. All that he knew was she was on top of him and her new curls where tickling his face. He wanted desperately to kiss her but the now wasn't the time or the place.  
  
"You saved me," Adam said.  
  
"No, I tripped, stupid high heels," she explained as she got up and helped him up as well. Her heart skipped, Adam knew in a moment she was lying. Superman was now holding the crazy man.  
  
"No, I am not the bad guy," the guy screamed at the hero.  
  
"I'm sure a jury will decide," said Superman calmly. Adam jerked his head up as a click of a gun sounded. He picked out a faint heart beat in the rafters of the reception room. Someone was on the catwalk! A shot rang out and the crazy man crumpled in Superman's arms.  
  
"Genesis 1:27," he managed to sputter out before he died. Gwen let out a cry of horror, as did most of the people. Adam clinched his teeth and looked up to the catwalk, the assassin was gone. 


	5. The first meeting of father and son

The Metropolis University Chronicles  
  
Book 1: The Children of Genesis  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By: Web Spinner  
  
Adam pushed the weights off his chest, up and down. The rythem was almost hypitizing. How long had he been here? It was 2 am. In a distance he heard a few cars from late college students returning home from a party. He rubbed his eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He sat down on an empty bench and ran his fingers through his damp hair. Jon, Gwen and him had returned back to campus the previous night. All of them seemed ready to get back to grind after what had happened. Something still bothered Adam though. Gwen had pushed him when the bullet was shot. How did she know? His reflexes weren't quite as fast but he had begun to pull her toward him when she pushed him. She had known the bullet was coming some how and then lied about it. He was physically exhausted but it didn't stop the many questions running through his head. The police had identified the dead man as Steve McCoy. He was reported escaped from a mental ward. Mental illness was explained his behavior but  
something about him just kept nagging at him. Genesis 1:27 was the last thing the man had said before he died.  
  
"And God created man in his own image," Adam repeated the verse out loud. His voice bounced off the bare walls of the gym. Did the man know something that got him killed? He grabbed his stuff and turned toward the weights. He held his hand out and concentrated. They slowly lifted into the air and placed themselves back into their original places. Adam walked out of the door and headed toward his dorm.  
  
"He kissed you!" Sierra shrieked. Gwen blushed and nodded sending her roommate in a fit of giggles.  
  
"You are one lucky girl! You look so good now. You should always wear you hair like that," she said as she pointed to Gwen's curls. Gwen glanced at herself in the mirror. `I do look like a totally different person. It had kind of freaked me out how Jon said I looked good. I've never had a guy tell me I looked good except my dad, of course,' Gwen thought. Sierra had been overjoyed that Gwen now wore contacts instead of glasses and made her promise never to wear her glasses again. `I did wear contacts before, mostly when I was Spider-girl' Gwen thought briefly.. Sierra had made Gwen tell her everything, Gwen left out the part where they got shot at though. It was really funny how life can change in one second. There was just one thing that worried her, how did Adam feel about her after he kissed her? It wasn't like they were dating or anything but the new experience gave Gwen something to ponder about.  
  
Gwen took out her notebook as she got ready for her law class. She glanced at her watch. The professor was running a little late, something that never happened. Groups of students quietly talked. The sound bounced off the large auditorium that had been turned into a classroom.  
  
"Hey Gwen!" called out a voice behind her making Gwen jump. She turned around to see Adam and Jon both smiling widely at her.  
  
"Don't you have some girl to make out with, Jon" she asked with a smirk. "Ouch," mumbled Adam with a grin. Jon's smile became even wider.  
  
"Funny. We just thought we'd pay you a visit. Want to go to lunch after this class?" he asked. Gwen looked at him strangely.  
  
"And exactly why are you asking?" she asked. Jon had no problem finding someone to sit with.  
  
"You got someone else you want to sit with?" he asked smugly. Gwen glared at him.  
  
"No," she grudgingly replied.  
  
"See I told you she would say yes," Jon said as he turned to Adam.  
  
"It was his idea," Adam protested.  
  
"You both better go before class starts," she told the two boys.  
  
"Why? You're professor isn't here yet," said Adam with a shrug. Gwen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Besides we want to see what this class is about. Besides it's so big that I doubt your professor will even notice us," Jon commented as leaped over the seat to sit next to her. Adam took the seat to the other side of Gwen.  
  
"Ok you two can stay but if you get me in any trouble I swear I will kill you both, am I clear?" Gwen asked trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.  
  
"As mud," chuckled Adam.  
  
"Hey while we are here, what do you call 100 lawyers at the bottom of the sea?" asked Jon. Gwen reddened.  
  
"A good start," replied Adam with a grin.  
  
"Did you two pratice that?" she asked. Adam shook his head.  
  
"No, I've just heard the joke before," said Adam with a shrug.  
  
"What do you do if you run over a lawyer?" asked Jon. Gwen burried her head in her hands and mumbled something that sounded something like I- can - not- believe-you -are- doing- this. Meanwhile some of the students started to listen in. Jon had a tendency of drawing a crowd.  
  
"No what?" asked one of the students.  
  
"Back over him to make sure," replied Jon with a grin. To Gwen's surprise none of the students looked offended but burst out laughing.  
  
"You're trapped in a room with a tiger, a rattlesnake and a lawyer. You have a gun with two bullets. What should you do?" Jon asked.  
  
"Take the gun and shoot the one telling the jokes?" asked Gwen. The others said they didn't know.  
  
"Shoot the lawyer. Twice," Jon joked. The crowd laughed even hard and more people joined in. Some of them threw out a few more lawyer jokes but none where as funny as Jon's.  
  
"Ok, ok what's the difference between a lawyer and a catfish?" asked Jon.  
  
"One's a bottom-crawling scum sucker and the other's just a fish," a voice boomed from the front of the class. Many of the students stiffened and scrambled back to their seats. A man was standing in front of the room with an expression that Jon couldn't read. Jon didn't know much about the law department's teachers but this man didn't look familer. Gwen looked up and her eyes widened.  
  
"Matt?" she asked.  
  
"You know him?" asked Adam.  
  
"Yeah, he's a friend of my family's," she said.  
  
"Your professor gave great reviews of this class and it's just a favor to him that I am here today," said the man. He was around 6 feet tall, maybe just a little taller. He was dressed in a freshly pressed suit and looked quite comfortable in it. In his hand, he held a red tipped cane exactly like Adam's. The speaker was blind.  
  
"I'm Matthew Murdock from the firm Murdock & Nelson in New York City. I'm here today to talk about after graduation and your need to be able to apply to a good firm," he said as he walked back and forth.  
  
"Although for some of you this day will come to you sooner then others of you," he said. Some of the students snickered.  
  
"Now let's see who is here. Those found missing today will find their grade dropped by 10 points. I suggest none of you try to take advantage of a guest speaker and try to sneak out," he said solemnly. He took out the roll and begin calling it.  
  
"Hey Bat, is the blind prof related to you?" came a voice from behind Gwen. "What are you doing here, Craig? Did your planet make a mistake and beam you down into the wrong class room?" asked Gwen with a wave of her hand. Jon snickered and Craig threw him a hateful look.  
  
"Don't be mean Gwen. It's dangerous for your health," Craig growled in her ear. He squeezed her shoulder in warning. Gwen knew that under his grip a normal girl would be crippled by the pain.  
  
"Get your hand off you unless you want to keep it," Gwen hissed. Jon started to stand up.  
  
"Stay away from my girl," Adam growled. Craig released his hand looking surprised.  
  
"I deal with you later, Winters," he growled.  
  
"Is there something the group of you would like to discuss with the whole class?" asked Mr. Murdock.  
  
"No sir," said Craig as he moved to another seat.  
  
"Parker," Murdock called out.  
  
"Here," said Gwen.  
  
"Peters," Matt continued. The rest of the class was pretty much uneventful.  
  
"I'll meet you at lunch. I want to talk to Matt for a couple of minutes," said Gwen as she gathered her things.  
  
"Alright, we'll meet you soon," said Jon as he and Adam exited the classroom.  
  
"Matt!" said Gwen with a smile as she threw her arms around the blind lawyer. "Hello Gwen. How are you enjoying school?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"It's going well. I'm having a little trouble in a history class but other then that, it's going good," she said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't give you any warning I was coming. I'd thought it'd be a good surprise," he apogized.  
  
"It was, although you startled one of my friends," she replied. Matt raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"The one that was telling the catfish and lawyer joke," she said.  
  
"Oh, I see. Your father and mother say hi. Ben says don't come home," Matt said as he started packing up the papers. Gwen giggled.  
  
"He's such a brat. You lecture was good, I think you scared some of the students though," she said with amusemnt.  
  
"Ahh good, I haven't lost my touch," he commented as he closed his briefcase. "So how long are you going to be here?" she asked as she shifted her bookbag from one arm to the other.  
  
"About a week. Your professor just got married and will be out for awhile. So he called in a favor," Matt Murdock commented as the two left the classroom and walked down the now empty halls.  
  
"ahh so the rumors were true. Who'd have thought?" she giggled as she imagined Mr. Sanders married.  
  
"So are you and your sister keeping out of trouble?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"With you, I doubt that" Matt replied. Gwen rolled her eyes and playfully smacked the older man.  
  
"Why does everyone always think I am into trouble?" she said with a dramtic sigh.  
  
"Now that's a question," he commented sarcastically. Gwen laughed.  
  
"So do you have a boyfriend yet? Your mother said I should ask," said Murdock simply. Gwen rolled her eyes again and groaned.  
  
"Yes, it's not like I am going to be an old maid or anything," she sighed.  
  
"Was he the one making the jokes?" asked Matt with a grin.  
  
"No, that's Jon. He's a just a friend. My boyfriend was sitting on the other side of me. His name is Adam," she said happily. Matt frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. So where is this Adam from?" he asked softly.  
  
"San Francisco, but actually he's not my boyfriend yet...well he kind of is and kind of isn't. Understand?" she asked.  
  
"Does this Adam have a last name?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's Winters," she said grinning from ear to ear. Matt nodded. "Just don't tell mom yet. I know I won't hear the end of it," begged Gwen. "I won't breathe a word. I promise," he assured Gwen.  
  
"Thanks Matt. I gotta split, I'm supposed to meet Jon and Adam for lunch...Do you want to come?" she asked.  
  
"I think I'll take a rain check," he said. Gwen nodded and left leaving Matt feeling like he had just been punched in the stomach. He had never known that Adam Winters was attending college here. If he did, there was a good chance Matt wouldn't have come at all. Matt leaned against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. 


	6. The training of the son of Daredevil

Title: Children of Genesis  
  
Chapter: 6  
  
By: Web Spinner  
  
Adam hit the dirt, hard. He could feel the blood running down from his nose. "Had enough, Bat?" Craig snickered. Craig's buddies laughed as well. Adam lifted himself from the ground and head butted Craig with his fists swinging. One of Craig's buddies hit the blind youth in the lower back causing him to fall yet again. Craig kicked Adam in the abdomen. Adam groaned tried to get back up again. Craig kicked him swiftly again.  
  
"This will teach to keep that trap of yours shut," bellowed Craig.  
  
"You must feel very manly with three against one, huh?" said Adam as he lifted his head out of the dirt.  
  
"If you'd just shut up for once, you wouldn't be in this mess," said the second buddy of Craig. He grabbed a handful of Adam's black hair and yanked till Adam's face was peering heavenward.  
  
"He's right about one thing, three to one isn't a fair number. Shall we make it even?" came a voice above them.  
  
Craig looked up in shock at the voice. On an overhang stood a dark man silhouetted by the moonlit sky.  
  
"Who are you?" he growled at the stranger. Craig couldn't be certain but he thought he might have seen the stranger's lips turn up in somewhat of a smile.  
  
"I am the Devil," the stranger said and leapt toward them. Now what happened next was hard to tell. Suddenly punches were flying everywhere.  
  
"Let's go," Craig bellowed and his friends followed him as all three barely escaped with their lives. The stranger must be some psycho or something and Craig wasn't going to wait to find out.  
  
Daredevil knelt by the fallen kid. He had never meant to swing by the college campus that night but it was good that he had. Adam spat out the dirt in his mouth and wiped some of the blood off his face.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Adam. Daredevil gave the youth a ghost of a smile. "Seems to be the question of the night. I'm Daredevil," replied Daredevil as he scooped the boy into his arms.  
  
"Let's get you cleaned up," said Daredevil. Adam made no protests as he was carried to the health clinic of the school. It was empty.  
  
"No one's here," said Adam.  
  
"I figured as much. So what'd you do, kid?" he asked.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Why were those guys beating you to a pulp?"  
  
"Maybe because of my sunny personality," quipped Adam.  
  
"Here hold this to your nose," said Daredevil as he handed Adam a rag. "Thanks...oww, hey what are you doing?" yelled Adam as Daredevil pulled the bottom hairs just above Adam's neck.  
  
"Stopping the nose from bleeding," he said grimly. Daredevil's knowledge of marital arts was mixed with a little bit of Chinese healing and the use of pressure points. "So who are you, some Florence nightingale wanna-be?" asked Adam as he took the rag away from his nose. Sure enough, the blood had stopped flowing.  
  
"You've got a smart mouth, kid."  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
"Is that why they beat you up?" asked Daredevil. Adam groaned.  
  
"Why do you care?" he demanded.  
  
"Hold this to your eye. You'll probably have nice shiner," said Daredevil as he handed Adam an ice pack and ignored the boy's question.  
  
"I'm blind and an easy target, if you must know," Adam told the masked superhero.  
  
"Not to much of an easy target, you got some good punches in there even with your bad form," stated Daredevil with another small hint of a smile. Adam leaned back against the wall. His body ached from the beating. He examined the stranger with his radar sense. The man was in peak shape and he had a good strong heartbeat. He dressed in an almost skin type outfit and had two small horns on top of his mask.  
  
"So are you a superhero or something?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"You're not from around here," Adam commented.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Your accent. You're from New England," Adam observed.  
  
"You a Sherlock Holmes wanna -be?" asked Daredevil imitating Adam. Adam raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are, just give me my cane and let me go," the young man demanded. Daredevil handed him the white cane. Adam grasped it and jumped off the examination table. He was to the door when Daredevil said softly,  
  
"I can teach you how to fight." Adam spun around angrily.  
  
"I don't need your pity," he shouted.  
  
"And I don't need to take any crap from a snot nosed kid. It wasn't pity I can really teach you to fight," said Daredevil as he leaned against the wall. He was going to fill old trainer's shoes. Stick would want Daredevil to do this. Adam was just another blind Matt Murdock who only needed a chance.  
  
"Are you deaf? I told you I was blind," Adam stated sourly.  
  
"So you told me. Listen to my heartbeat if you think I am lying. I can train you," commented Daredevil as he started to put the medical supplies away. Adam indeed listened and there was no hint of the masked man lying.  
  
"How do you know I can listen to heartbeats?" asked Adam with wonder and a little fear. Daredevil hesitated.  
  
"Will you learn?" asked Daredevil.  
  
"Yes," replied Adam with a nod. Adam rubbed his temples. He really had no idea what he was getting himself into. He opened the door and stepped out just to hear  
  
"You're father told me," before exiting the building.  
  
"Crap, Adam, what happened to you?" Gwen yelled. Adam grimaced. Gwen had never seen Adam so bruised before. Purplish bruises marred his face and his upper lip was split.  
  
"Go away Gwen," he commanded.  
  
"As if. Who did this to you?" she asked.  
  
"I did."  
  
"What? Did you decide you were just going to beat the crap out of yourself?" asked Gwen sarcastically. Adam gritted his teeth.  
  
"If you must know I was being stupid and I missed a step on a flight of stairs and fell down the rest of them last night," he said and ran his fingers through his dark hair.  
  
"I am sorry," she said after awhile. Gwen knew he was lying of course, but knew Adam wasn't going to talk about it.  
  
"I'll catch you later, Adam. I gotta do something," said Gwen as she grabbed her books. Adam made no move to stop her.  
  
"Oh Jon! You're so smart," cooed a girl in his ear. Jon couldn't help but smile. Amy was the biggest flirt on campus.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" she suddenly asked as they approached a large crowd of students. All of them were pointing up to the slanted roof of one of the male dorm buildings. The roof was covered with two beds and other pieces of furniture. Clothing littered the ground and cds were hanging from a near by tree's branches like ornaments. Jon couldn't be sure but he could almost swear that all the things were Craig' s. Jon smirked, he really wished he'd have thought of it first.  
  
"Good night, Adam," Gwen said with a wave.  
  
"Good luck on your test tomorrow," Adam said with a smile. Adam stretched and yawned. It had to be around 1 am. They had been spent far to long in the library only to get kicked out later for laughing too hard. Gwen had said she had never seen the librarian so mad before. The campus was strangely silent, there were usually some stupid students getting drunk and making a lot of racket. Something was wrong. Adam stopped and ducked as something sailed over his head. He spun around to be face to face with Daredevil.  
  
"Oh it's you," Adam said with his arms crossed and leaned against the brick wall that lined the campus sidewalk.  
  
"You have good reflexes, kid," Daredevil stated. It didn't sound like much of a complement but it was probably the closest thing he was going to get.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Daredevil asked. Adam nodded and the two went to a deserted field away from campus.  
  
"Alright kid, let's see how you do. Hit me if you can?" Daredevil challenged. Adam clinched his teeth and threw a punch. The superhero blocked it easily. Adam tried again and again but the same thing happened.  
  
"Let your fists be able to block your face, kid," commanded Daredevil. Adam threw another punch and Daredevil tapped the young man lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Pay attention, kid. Guard your face," he ordered.  
  
"I have a name, you know," Adam stated with annoyance as yet another punch was blocked.  
  
"I'm well aware of it, kid," said Daredevil. Adam frowned and rushed toward the superhero, head first. In a heartbeat, he was on his back.  
  
"Always keep an eye on your opponent," Daredevil commanded. Adam gritted his teeth and stretched out his hand. The Billy club at Daredevil's side floated out of its hoister and Daredevil had to jump out of the way as it flew straight at him.  
  
"What the..." Daredevil stated in shock. Adam grinned and let the billy club drop. It landed on the ground with a thump.  
  
"Keep an eye on your opponent," Adam mimicked.  
  
"You are telekinetic," Daredevil stated in wonder.  
  
"And I thought you knew everything," Adam said with a smirk.  
  
"You've got a smart mouth, kid. One day someone's going to shut it forcibly," the superhero said with a ghost of a smile. Adam nodded and so began many nights of training of the son of Matt Murdock.  
  
Mary Jane snuggled up to her husband content to finally have a night together. Peter spent a lot of time working and battling bad guys. She was going to enjoy this to the fullest. She listened in the dark and found her husband was sleeping peacefully. Their black cat lay curled at the foot of their bed. Just wished she could keep this moment forever. Then the phone rang. Mary Jane scowled at the phone. Peter stretched and picked up the receiver.  
  
"'ello," he answered sleepily.  
  
"Peter, this is Matt. Meet me over at Empire State University labs. This is important."  
  
"Matt, its 3 am!"  
  
"Please. I need to catch a flight back to Metropolis soon and I don't have a lot of time," he said.  
  
"Ok," Peter answered and hung up the phone. He leaned over the bed and started dressing.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To ESU, I'll be back soon," he said and kissed his pouting wife before disappearing out of the window.  
  
"This better be good," said Peter as he swung through the open window. Matt nodded. "It's very important. I have a son," said Matt simply.  
  
"Congrads but couldn't you have told me that over the phone?" Peter asked sleepily.  
  
"Wake up Peter. Actually he's somewhat of a clone," Matt explained. Peter woke up immediately.  
  
"That's impossible. We don't have the technology quite yet. I mean there was Dolly but that was a sheep not a human," Peter replied.  
  
"Well he's half clone and he's blind as well with the powers or Daredevil and a few more as well," he said.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"He's telekinetic."  
  
Peter smiled.  
  
"Wish you had that one, huh?" he asked.  
  
"There's no reason for him to be born blind," said Matt seriously.  
  
"Well I don't know. You say he's a clone of you. That means an identical copy with all the flaws included. He just might have a scar that you got when you were a kid. What I am saying cloning is not an exact science right now. It might be genetics and might be just mentally," explained Peter.  
  
"You're saying he's blind because he thinks he is?" asked Matt.  
  
"No, but it might be a possibility although I doubt it. Basically he is you," explained Peter. Matt paced back and forth.  
  
"The cloning was a project of Kingpin's. One of the doctors kidnapped my son from the project and raised him. Kingpin has already killed at least four other doctors attached to the case. This is too unbelievable," Matt muttered. Peter let out a low curse.  
  
"Well you know nothing is unbelievable in our line of work," Peter said with a grin.  
  
"Anyway Kingpin's goons will probably find him soon,"  
  
"So hide him."  
  
"One problem though," said Matt.  
  
"What?" Peter asked as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Your daughter's in love with him," he said. 


	7. The meeting of two heroes

Title: Children of Genesis   
Chapter: 7  
By: WebSpinner  
Notes: And the plot thickens....   
  
"So mixing the element with the acid will make the desired affect. Alright homework will be pages 35 to 49 with all questions at the end of chapters answered," said the chemistry professor. All of the class groaned in unison.   
"Mr. Kent, did you catch that or were you to busy flirting with the blonde beside you?" asked the professor. Jon grinned without embarrassment.   
"Don't worry, Mr. M, my hearings pretty good even when there are so many fine girls in this class," he said. All the girls in the class let out romantic sighs and the guys inched closer to their girlfriends. The chemistry professor, Kurt Morgans, didn't look amused.   
"Class dismissed. Oh and Ms. Jones, I want a word with you," he said. Jon turned to see Sierra stiffen in her seat and gathered up her things.   
"Hey Sierra, chill out. It can't be too bad," Jon said encouragingly. Sierra threw him a half smile that still dazzled most of the guys in the room. She closed her eyes and inhaled. It was finally time.   
  
Kurt Morgans paced back and forth until he was sure all the students had left. He then turned to the waiting girl. She sat comfortably in a chair tapping her mahogany colored fingers on the desk. The sound even furthered his annoyance.   
"Sierra Jones," he started. She shot her head up and glared at him with defiance. "Sierra Jones," he said again this time louder. Sierra stood up ramrod straight with her hands at her side.   
"Now that's a good little solider," he sneered at her. She stared ahead and didn't flinch. Morgans paced back and forth again.   
"At ease, one could almost fear that all those years of training were a waste and so easily forgotten," he sneered at her. She glowered at him but said nothing.   
"Such a good little actress and a pretty one too," Morgans stated and reached out to touch her cheek. Sierra drew back in disgust.   
"You will refrain from touching me, Sir," she hissed at him. He watched her with amusement.   
"You do realize why you are here or have you been to busy playing with boys?" he sneered at her. Sierra crossed her arms.   
"Ahh yes, world domination, isn't it such a shame that there's not a major on this here?" she asked with a sneer. Morgans slapped her soundly across the face.   
"Such rudeness will not be permitted. We have found the missing ones," he stated. Stars flashed in front of Sierra's eyes from the force of the blow.   
"I could kill you for that," she hissed. Morgans raised a fist again but Sierra didn't back away. He looked amused.   
"You are needed to take care of one male boy. I am sure with your charms that will be easy," he stated. Sierra said nothing put started to pick at an unraveling bit of her sleeve.   
"Right here on campus in fact," he stated and handed her a photograph. Sierra's stomach lurched inside her with horror but her face remained smooth and uncaring. "Don't tell me you think that the Bat is the missing child of genesis," she said with a laugh.   
"His adopted father gave us a merry chase but like all good things it must come to an end. He is indeed your missing 'brother'," Morgans confirmed. Sierra gritted her teeth.   
"No he can't be. He's blind. Adam Winters is just a handicapped kid around here and perfectly normal," she stated.   
"So you know him, even better," stated Morgans.   
"Considering he is the only blind guy on campus, he's not that easy to miss," she stated sourly. They had to be wrong, for Adam's sake and for Gwen's.   
"You are stalling. You understand the consequences are if you fail," he stated. Sierra bit into her tongue till she tasted blood. Termination, even for the daughter of the Chameleon.   
  
Spider-girl shot another web line and swung above the streets of Metropolis. How good it was to be free again and not have to worry about exams and such. She had missed web slinging and felt like a prisoner suddenly released from jail. It gave her time to clear her mind. Adam had been preoccupied with something and usually cut their dates short much to her annoyance. Sierra was no help either; almost every word she uttered was short and curt. No doubt she was having a problem with one of her relationships but Gwen didn't want to pry too much. It's not like she could either since Adam was really her first official relationship. She shot another line and swung just to find herself being pulled up. She looked up and frowned.   
"Superboy you let my web go right this minute," she yelled up at the young superhero flying overhead. He grinned mischievously down at her.   
"Now lookie lookie, I have just caught a spider with her own web. How ironic," he said. Spider-girl groaned and jumped on a nearby building.   
"Don't quit your day job," she snickered.   
"Like I get paid for this?" he asked with a grin.   
"Don't you have some pictures to autograph?" she asked with a smirk.   
"Don't you have some wanted posters to sign?" he retorted back. Gwen flushed under her mask. It wasn't her fault that the Daily Bugle blamed everything from the bank robberies to El nino on her and her father. She shot another line and started to swing away. Much to her annoyance he flew on right beside her.   
"So what are you doing on my turf, webhead?" he asked.   
"Here to get some good media publicity. It really sucks over in New York City," she stated. Superboy laughed out loud causing Gwen to smile beneath the mask.   
"Well I don't blame you. Metropolis is defiantly the better city," he stated with the same boyish grin that looked somewhat familiar.   
"And you're not biased at all," she stated dryly causing him to laugh harder.   
"So are you around to stay?" he asked. Spider-girl leapt to a nearby building and squatted on the ledge, a position that would be quite uncomfortable if she was a normal human.   
"Now, if you just want a date all you have to do is ask?" she stated with a little laugh. Her grin became broader as Superboy looked flustered.   
"Thankfully I am not that desperate," he retorted back. Spider-girl stood and looked over her shoulder at Superboy who was floating in the air.   
"You aren't doing that whole x-ray thing to see who I am are you?" she asked. Superboy gave her a fake offended look.   
"I would never!" he stated dramatically. Then he became serious.   
"I don't use my powers to find out the identities of others I'll have you know. I do believe in what little privacy we superheroes can possibly have," he stated. Spider-girl nodded and believed him.   
"So you just save up those peepers of you to use to peek in the girls locker rooms, huh?" she stated as she swung away. She was quite sure she could hear him laughing even over the sounds of the streets below.   
  
  
  
  
Thank you for all your reviews. I would like to take this time merely to state I that most of this is coming from my own imagination. I am not really basing this from any of the comics I've read. I'd like to say I am not majoring in anything to do with genetics, cloning, or medical fields of any sort so give me a break, ok? I am a sign language major who just happens to like to write fan fiction for fun and to relieve the stress of college life in general. 


	8. Christmas Break

Adam plunked away over the ivory keys of the piano. Gwen set beside him and Jon leaned over the end of the piano.  
  
"You need a hair cut, Adam," she said breaking the silence.  
  
"Maybe he should just shave it off then," Jon suggested and grinned as Gwen threw him a dirty look.  
  
"You better not," Gwen told him and fingered the ebony tresses that brushed his collar.  
  
"Hey Jon, did your mom or dad ever find out what that crazy guy was all about?" Adam asked. Jon's gaze flickered over to Gwen and then back at Adam.  
  
"McCoy's elevator didn't quite reach the top, if you know what I mean. He just escaped out of the paddy house, simple as that, case closed. Why do you ask?" asked Jon with interest. The first notes of the theme song of the X files echoed under Adam's fingers.  
  
"I think there's something more to it. Nobody found the guy who shot him. I bet McCoy was trying to warn us of something and was shut up permanently," said Adam seriously.  
  
"You sound like my parents. Umm Adam Winters – Investigator reporter…" Jon mused.  
  
"I don't think so," grinned Adam and shook his head.  
  
"Why don't you try reporting, Jon?" asked Gwen as she leaned against the piano. Jon shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, just don't want to," he said with a shrug.  
  
"So what do you want to be?" Gwen asked.  
  
"A football star maybe," he said with a grin. Oh yeah his dad would just loovvee that. His dad didn't approve of him playing football as it was. Clark Kent was always reminding him that Jon could easily hurt someone without realizing it.  
  
"You are such a jock," teased Gwen as toyed with a few of the keys. Jon gave her a look of fake indignation.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Jon exclaimed. Gwen giggled and moved closer to Adam. She would just love to stay like this with her boyfriend and best friend.  
  
"My mother would just love if I became an actress. Parents really are weird," Gwen sighed.  
  
"Yeah well trying having to famous reporters as parents," Jon chimed in. He then looked at Adam and asked,  
  
"What does you dad do, Adam?"  
  
"He's a pediatrician, why?" he asked.  
  
"You've never talked about your parents before," Gwen pointed out. "Well my mom's dead and my real dad is probably some bum that ran out or something. I'm adopted," Adam answered and played a few bars from some classical piece of work that neither Gwen or Jon knew the name of.  
  
  
  
"Come on Daddy, it's just going to be for a couple of weeks!" Gwen begged over the phone. Tiffany was sitting next to her with a smirk on her face. Gwen felt like punching her.  
  
"Gwen, neither your mother nor I are comfortable with the thought about you going all the way to California with a boy," Peter Parker told her.  
  
"Daddy's not going to give in, Gwennie," Tiffany snickered. Sierra was flipping through a magazine on her lower bunk. Gwen's eyes narrowed at her sister. She wished she could just punch that smirk off her perfect looking face.  
  
"Dad! You better tell your daughter to shut her face before I shut it for her!" Gwen hissed. Sierra raised her eyebrows and looked impressed.  
  
"About time!" she stated before going back to her magazine.  
  
"Like you could," Tiffany snickered. Gwen grimaced at her sister. This was one of the few times she wished she wasn't Spider-girl so that she could beat the snot out of her older sister and not fear killing her in the process.  
  
"Now Gwen, you know you can't do that. With great powers comes…"  
  
"Great responsibility. I know dad," she said with a sigh. She had heard this lecture more times then she would care to mention.  
  
"You know I am responsible," she stated.  
  
"Yes I know you are," her father told her.  
  
"And I am trustful too," she pointed out.  
  
"Yes you are," her dad answered.  
  
"So since you yourself have said that I am responsible and trustworthy, you should have no qualms about me going to San Francisco," she stated. Silence. Gwen smiled at the phone.  
  
"I really would love to know how you do that. It's not that I don't trust you, honey bear, it's you being alone with a boy," her father told her.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen. Adam's dad is going to be there so is Jon," she argued.  
  
"Jon who?" Peter asked.  
  
"Jon Kent, he's one of my best friends here," Gwen said simply.  
  
"That wouldn't' be Lois and Clark's son would it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, why? Do you know them?" asked Gwen.  
  
"Yes and I suppose you can go," he finally said. Gwen let out a whop in the phone and hung up. She jumped off the bunk and hugged Sierra. Sierra looked quite taken aback by the excited girl. Tiffany sneered at her.  
  
"I can't believe you got your way just by sucking up," she frowned at her younger sister. Gwen couldn't help but smile. Two weeks alone with Adam with nothing to worry about.  
  
Mary Jane frowned as her husband hung up the phone.  
  
" I thought you said you weren't going to let her go!" she stated with her arms crossed  
  
. "I wasn't but after all he's Matt's son and Gwen's a good girl," Peter pointed out. MJ frowned even more.  
  
"Adam doesn't even know his real father is Matt. We don't know anything about this boy," she pointed out. Peter Parker poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Gwen loves him," he said softly. MJ softened as she too poured herself some coffee.  
  
"And besides Super Boy is going too so how much trouble can they get in?" Peter asked.  
  
Two flights had been delayed because of a snowstorm making Dallas airport already more packed then it had been.  
  
"Remind me again why we have to switch planes?" Gwen asked as she frowned at the people who swelled against the three of them.  
  
"None of us had money to afford a nonstop flight to San Francisco," Jon pointed out.  
  
"So how much time do we have till we get to California?" Gwen asked as she sidestepped from getting her foot run over by a passing baby stroller.  
  
"I dunno, ask Adam," Jon stated. Gwen turned to look at her boyfriend whose thoughts seem to be somewhere else.  
  
"Adam, earth to Adam," she said giving his hand a squeeze.  
  
"Umm what?" he said as he stopped. He looked slightly dislocated and unsure. "You're mind seems to be somewhere else," she laughed. Adam smiled and nodded. "Guilty," he confessed. Under his hand he gripped his new cane. Daredevil had given it to him the night before. It was actually a thin sword in a sheath that was almost undetectable by the human eye. Daredevil had given him a good lecture about responsibility, of course. His trainer was very displeased with Adam's decision to leave Metropolis to go back home but did nothing to stop the young man.  
  
"Hey I'm going to check out how our flight will be delayed. Why don't you two go off to the cafeteria and catch a bite to eat. I'll join you there," Jon suggested.  
  
"Yeah, food sounds good," Gwen piped up. As if cue, her stomach grumbled. Adam grinned and nodded.  
  
  
  
Cathy Mendel stared out at the snow that covered the runway outside. Snow was rare in Texas but when it happened. It still took her breath away. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She should be sitting home right now reading a trashy romance and not serving disgruntled delayed passengers. A young blind man about seven years her junior came through the doors with a girl as young by his side. The two set down at a table and started to talking softly. The girl blushed slightly as he whispered something in her ear. She squeezed his hand. Cathy sighed with a smile. It was good to see at least two people happy on such a night. She walked over to the table and pulled out her notebook.  
  
"What can I get ya'll?" she asked.  
  
"Coffee please," the girl said.  
  
"Make that two, please" the blind young man added. Cathy nodded. When she came back to the table she caught a glance at the girl heading towards the ladies room. "Will that be all?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," he smiled up at her. She smiled back and turned to wait on some other customers.  
  
"Hey boy!" a man called out to him. Adam raised his chin and felt for his coffee cup. The man came to sit beside him. The man ranked of stale beer and body sweat. Adam almost gagged.  
  
"Yes?" Adam asked and took a sip of his coffee. It just about burnt every part of his mouth.  
  
"You need sugar with that coffee, boy," the man told him. Adam observed the man. He was big, slightly overweight but had enough muscle to do some damage. "I don't think the waitress gave me any," Adam said although he knew the packets were just inches from his fingertips.  
  
"Well yes she did boy. Want me to help you?" the man asked sending a whiff of his foul breath in Adam's direction.  
  
"That would be very kind of you," he said as he put on a fake smile.  
  
"One packet or two?" he asked.  
  
"Two," Adam answered. The man then proceeded to tear two packets of salt and pour them into Adam's drink. Adam rolled his eyes. He picked up and put it to his lips and pretended to take a drink. He wrinkled up his nose.  
  
"I'm afraid the coffee's not very good here,' he said. The man howled with laughter as did the rest of his friends at a nearby table. Adam dropped the cup causing it's steamy contents to be poured into the lap of his tormenter. The man's laughter turned to screams of pain.  
  
Cathy looked up with a start as one of the big rednecks ripped the blind boy from his seat.  
  
"What's going on?" the boy asked making his tormentor laugh as his buddies egged him on. The boy swung his cane so that it hit the man in the knees.  
  
"Opps," the boy said as the man howled in pain and dropped him. The boy feel gracefully and landed on knee. Cathy had never seen anyone fall gracefully before. The guy's buddies started to surround the boy. Cathy closed her eyes. Certainly someone would have called security as well. She scanned the faces of the people as they watched the fight with morbid curiosity. The boy turned around 'accidentally' hitting some men with his cane. His cane tripped another. Throughout this the boy was apologizing for his clumsiness. It almost played out in slow motion. The boy would turn hitting them with his cane and the men would try to punch him. He seemed to always avoid the fists though. Finally a security guard rushed up on the group telling them to break it up. He ignored the kid and escorted the rednecks out of the cafeteria. Cathy looked down at her watch. The fight had lasted around 5 minutes but it had seemed like eternity. Already welts had started to appear on the men's skin.  
  
Another cup of streaming coffee was placed in front of Adam who welcomed it's steamy hotness and promise of a caffeine rush.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked the waitress.  
  
"Call it a sixth sense," he said with a smile. Only then did Gwen exit the bathroom and join him at the table. She frowned over the spelt coffee.  
  
"Did something just happen here?" she asked. Adam shook his head.  
  
"Not a thing," he lied. Gwen shrugged and sipped her coffee.  
  
The passengers of flight 74 finally drifted off to sleep one by one. Gwen's head rested on Adam's chest and his arms encircled her. Adam shifted slightly and rubbed his eyes beneath his shades.  
  
"Adam?" Jon's voice whispered.  
  
"Umm?" Adam mumbled sleepily.  
  
"What are you going to get Gwen for Christmas?" he asked. Adam frowned.  
  
"I don't know yet. December 24 will be our five month anniversary so I want to make it special," he said.  
  
"Oh," Jon mumbled and yawned.  
  
"Does this conversation have a point or are you just going to do one of the stupid insomnia talks like that time at your parents?" asked Adam warily.  
  
"You two make a good couple," Jon smiled. Adam could resist holding Gwen a little tighter. Her lilac scented hair was driving him crazy. He nodded and closed his eyes. He fell asleep smiling.  
  
The elevator creaked to toward their destination. Gwen looked positively green. "Why anyone would build a city on so man hills is beyond me," she groaned.  
  
"I never figured you to be one to get car sick," Jon teased just to receive a glare from the sick girl. Gwen took a deep breath. She usually never got motion sickness since she was constantly web swinging as Spidergirl. Adam grinned.  
  
"Enough you two, we're almost here," he said and the elevator beeped, shuttered once, and the doors opened to reveal a hall. Adam led the way till he stopped at one apartment door. His hand touched the doorknob then stopped. Death. He sniffed the air one more time just to make sure. A dead weight formed in his stomach. He slowly turned the handle and let the door swing open.  
  
"Oh God," Gwen cried out. Jonathan Winters limp body danged from a hangman's rope. The man's eyes bulged from his now discolored face. Gwen turned her head from the gruesome sight. Poor Adam, she thought. His blindness was a blessing at this moment. She hugged tightly on her boyfriend and cried.  
  
"I'll call the police," Jon managed to whisper. Adam nodded but said nothing. 


	9. The past revealed

Title: Children of Genesis Chapter: 9 By: WebSpinner  
  
The day of the funeral was dreary reflecting the few mourners as they gathered around the fresh grave. A reverend said a few words as the coffin lowered into the ground. Besides she, Adam and Jon, there were around twenty mourners. Mostly Mr. Winters co-workers at the hospital. The young police officer, Banks, had attended as well. Gwen gazed at each face in the crowd. Some looked bored, while others still looked at the grave in disbelief. Many drifted towards Adam to express their sympathy in low voices. Adam thanked them softly. He looked so calm but Gwen knew better. She noticed his knuckles were white gripping his cane and his voice held a hint of strain in it. She leaned over the open grave and dropped a few roses on the coffin. She sighed again. Death was a part of life. She knew, maybe better then anyone. As Spider-girl she had seen death a lot, death of the good and the bad. She suddenly realized, maybe for the first time, what strain her mother went through watching her daughter and her husband go out to fight crime in the night, not knowing if they'd come back to her.  
  
Adam rummaged through his fathers possessions laying most of them aside to be sold at a thrift shop. He had learned long ago to travel light. His memory drifted back to a different time. He had been 9 at the time and had left an important action figure of Captain America at the last apartment which they had fled in the middle of the night. His father simply hugged him close and told him that possessions were just things, family was the real treasure in life. Of course, that had been a lot to swallow at 9 and was still that way at 19. Adam closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He would've traded anything in the world just to have his father back. He opened his eyes again and continued to look. His hand grasped a thick envelope. His fingers quickly scanned the front and read the indent of ink. It was addressed to him. He shoved it in his pocket for later observation and continued to look.  
  
Gwen's parents were there to greet the three tired travelers the moment they stepped off the plane. Peter Parker immediately hugged his daughter giving her the look, 'I wish you had told us sooner instead of just two hours ago that you were coming in' look. It truly was amazing how parents could do things like that. M. J rushed and hugged Adam and sort of reminded Gwen in an old sort of way like a mother hen . Adam looked flabbergasted at the attention. It had been the same way at the Kents. He still was very solemn as the death of his father weighed too heavily on his shoulders. Tiffany and Ben had been there to meet them as well. Although the only one of the three of them that Tiffany had eyes for was Jon. She looked absolutely moonstruck much to Gwen's disgust. It was too embarrassing to have your sister fawning all over your best friend. Gwen wrapped her arm around Adam, causing him to smile, and lead him to the car with Jon following behind trying to untangle himself from Tiffany.  
  
Hell's Kitchen teamed with lowlife, so many that few of New York's finest would rather fired then having to patrol the streets. The unfortunate cops who did get assigned to this unsavory part of New York spent most of their time in their cars. But Daredevil had to hand it to them, although the police could be a major pain they spent their lives keeping New York safe.without super powers. Daredevil stretched and messaged the tense muscles at the back of his neck. He was getting too old for this, even though he hated to admit it. Years of crime fighting were weighing down on him. He had just spent the night wrapping up some crooks for the cops. Unfortunately half would probably escape the justice system with just a smack on the wrist as a warning. It was a never-ending battle that was starting to tire him. As he pondered such things his keen ears caught a familiar twirp sound. "Hello webslinger," Daredevil greeted not bothering to turn around. "Hey Horn head," the amazing Spiderman answered and crouched beside the man in red as he peered at the street below. "Gwen arrived last night," Spiderman commented. "I thought she had gone to San Francisco," Daredevil said with puzzlement. "She did along with your son and the Kent's boy. When they got there Adam's father was found dead. Apparently suicide, but from what you have told me, I don't buy it," said Spiderman as he continued to watch the city below. "So they found Winters, poor boy," Daredevil said glumly. By some sick twisted fate, Adam's life was following more closely to Matt's own then Matt would have cared for. He too had lost his father around Adam's age. He felt like someone had just hit him in the stomach. He should have followed the boy or at least tried to get one of the super- heroes from San Francisco to guard the father. Wasn't that Spider-woman's turf? Daredevil wasn't sure. He had met her once as she stopped in New York and found out that she wasn't connected to the friendly neighborhood Spiderman in any way. "So are you going to tell him?" asked Spiderman. "Don't you have so diabolical super villain to catch or something?" asked the annoyed hero. Spiderman smiled under his mask. "Did ya hear? Today is when all those guys clean their long underwear," Spiderman joked lamely. He couldn't probably thought of a better wise crack but he was just too tired for it. He had stopped about eight robberies tonight and was dead tired. Granted, it could've been worse but even superheroes need a break. "So are you going to tell Adam?" Spiderman asked. Daredevil shook his head. "Why not?" Spiderman asked only to get a grunt for a reply. "Come on, the Hulk could come up with a better answer then that," coaxed Spiderman. "Do you try to be so annoying?" Daredevil demanded. Peter grinned beneath his mask. "Nope, comes naturally or so I'm told. Come on, Horn head, he has a right to know who his father is and why he's going to be killed if we don't watch out for him," his friend bluntly pointed out. "Oh yeah, great idea. And what am I going to say? 'Oh hi, Adam, you may not know but I'm your father, actually you were cloned from me and now Kingpin is trying to kill you!' that's not what I call a father and son bounding moment," Daredevil commented sourly. Then with the athletic grace, few could muster, Daredevil leapt off the building and faded back into the night. Spiderman shook his head, but something kept nagging him. If the Genesis project had been performed over 18 years ago, why was Kingpin only now getting around to killing the witnesses?  
  
"Will you two be alright out here?" asked Mary Jane as she brought out extra blankets and pillows. "Yes ma'am," Jon and Adam both answered in unison. The living room had been turned into a temporary bedroom for the two guests. Mary jane grinned at the two and left as she turned out the lights. "Her folks are pretty cool letting us stay here," Jon commented as he pulled of his shirt and climbed beneath a mountain of blankets on the cot that had been set up. "Yeah I guess," Adam mumbled half heartedly as he too started to change for bed. "Adam sometimes you are really dense," Jon chided. Adam paused, "About what?" he asked with confusion. Jon let out a long sigh. "Do I need to explain everything to you? Ok, no father I know of would let his daughter's boyfriend stay in his house when his daughter's room is just two feet away," Jon stated. Adam felt color begin to spread over his cheeks and thankful the darkness hid it. "Tempting thought but I think they should worry about Tiffany crawling into your bed first," Adam said with amusement. Jon let out a low laugh. "Yeah but it's good to be adored." As Adam took of his shirt, the envelope dropped to the ground. After picking it up, Adam wondered how he could have forgotten it. He sat down on the couch and slowly begin to tear the seal. It's contents fell into his lap. He picked the first thing up his fingers felt, a ring. By the weight of it he judged it to be gold. The stone that was set in it was a mystery. It could have been a diamond or a sapphire, maybe even an emerald. He set it aside for a moment with a frown. There was also a necklace with some sort of Asian symbol giving no clues to why his father would have given him these things. Along with the jewelry was a folded piece of paper, as he open it, a photograph fell out. He scanned the letter with his fingers feeling the print in the paper. Dearest son, I have done my best to protect you over all these years. You may have despised me for making you move those many times but it was for you own good. There have been so many things that I have longed to tell you and if you are reading this letter that means I'm no longer alive. My cowardice has followed me to my grave, for what I am about to tell you will not be easy.  
  
Adam closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. He felt pain in his chest as the grief claimed him again. He hid his anguish well and had never cried for his father like he had wanted to.  
  
The truth is that you are not adopted. Not really. More like kidnapped. When you were born I was working on a project with Clayton Genetics Inc. to create better human beings. We foresaw a bright future where humans could run faster, live longer, and even fly without the aid of a plane. There was no stopping the evolution of the human. But the natural process would be too long to wait. So with DNA extracted from many with those with super human abilities, we were able to create human beings. But the project required mothers to carry the special children to term and that is when I met your mother. Her name was Jade. Adam I wish you could have known her. Her hair was as black and curly as yours and she had the greenest eyes that lived up to her name. I fell in love with her. Even though she was a petty thief off the streets and even though I was many years her senior I fell in love with her. She was impregnated with you and carried you to full term, as did the rest of the women in our clinic. Then everything started to wrong. Many of the children were flawed. Some were born without arms or legs, some deaf and others blind like you. Then the mothers started to disappear one by one, as did the deformed babies. It was right after you were born that a coworker and I found out the terrible truth. Clayton was breeding super soldiers and then killing the mothers once they gave birth. I confronted my superiors about this and they laughed in face. They killed Jade in front of me with an injection. I will be haunted with that for the rest of my life. Days later, you were found to be blind. I couldn't loose you and kidnapped you before you had a chance to be killed. They have been looking for us ever since. My son, I'm getting too old to run anymore and no doubt will not be on this globe long. I cannot seem to think of any soul shattering advice that one is supposed to leave. Just live your life to the fullest and let this world be better because of you.  
  
Your loving father  
  
Adam's hands trembled as he picked up the photograph and scanned it with his fingers. It was hard to make out for photographs always gave him trouble but t was off his mother, he could almost swear to it. He rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to loose the contents in his stomach. 


	10. Only a broken nose?

Children of the Genesis  
  
Chapter 10  
  
By: Webspinner  
  
Notes: Sorry I've been late in getting this out. Well I hope you all like it. I am working on a new web page but it's not done yet, but I'll keep you updated. I'm working on a Harry Potter rpg at if you're interested, curious, or both, check it out. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Oh and please review! Thanks!  
  
"I'm a freakish experiment gone wrong. I'm no longer a sophomore at Metropolis University, no longer a semi normal student.and now I was being hunted down and my dad only waited till he was dead to tell me. Well, I always knew he wasn't my dad but it never really mattered.until now. I am having a midlife crises and I'm only 20."Adam thought as he leaned against the wall and rubbed his eyes. The clock in the kitchen struck 4am. He needed time to reason through this. There were billions of people in this world and the extremely weird things happened to him. And it scared the heck out of him.  
Gwen stumbled sleepily towards the pot of coffee. Late nights as a heroine had caused her to become a caffeine addict. She should really try to break the habit but coffee was one her little pleasures in life ranking second to chocolate. Only when she reached for a clean mug did she notice her boyfriend at the table.  
  
"Morning, honey," she greeted him.  
  
"Want a cup of java?" she asked. "Sure," he answered. Gwen frowned. Something was wrong and she didn't need a spider sense to tell her that. Adam looked tired. His hair resembled a bird nest in disarray, he was wearing the same shirt as the day before only rumbled, and he had a greenish tint to his skin.  
  
"Adam." she walked over to him and placed a cool hand against his forehead. "Are you sick?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he answered brushing away her hand.  
  
"You look like awful, didn't you sleep well last night?" she asked as she sat the cup of coffee in front of him. She took a sip of her own and took a seat next him.  
  
"I've slept better," he replied with same deadpanned voice as before. Gwen leaned against the counter frowning even more. Adam took off his usual sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Your eyes are blue," Gwen stated as she studied her boyfriend. It was strange. She'd never even seen her boyfriend's eyes. They were one of those colors of blue that most people would kill for. A deep blue that made her heart melt.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whatever," she stated after a long sigh of frustration. "Nothing is wrong," he stated again.  
  
"So you said," Gwen pointed out getting slightly agitated with him.  
  
"Well it's true," he countered. Gwen resisted slamming her cup down in annoyance.  
  
"Well, it's not. Something is irking you but you won't tell me," she argued.  
  
"Just because we're dating doesn't mean I have to tell you everything," Adam argued back.  
  
"Fine," she stated sourly. It was too early in the morning to start a fight. She and Adam had never fought before and she didn't want to start on Christmas Eve. "You want breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"I'll get something," Adam said and started feeling along the counter until he got to the fridge. "Here, what do you want and I'll get it," Gwen suggested. Her boyfriend let out a sigh of frustration.  
  
"Don't mother me, Gwen. Just 'cause I'm blind doesn't mean I can't do things for myself," he pointed out with a frown.  
  
"I'm not," she protested. "Just go away Gwen," he commanded. Gwen took in a deep breath of air and the argument begun.  
  
Jon concentrated on the chessboard and frowned.. He couldn't believe he was losing to a kid. It just wasn't natural. Ben, on the other hand, smiled smugly making Jon want to throttle the kid. It didn't help that World War III was going on in the kitchen. "Who's winning?" Gwen's dad as he walked past the living room.  
  
"Which battle?" asked Jon with a smirk. Mr. Parker grinned, "I could probably guess the victors of both. How much are you beating him, Ben?" he asked.  
  
"I'm kicking his butt," the kid laughed gleefully.  
  
"You might have given me warning you know," Jon pointed out.  
  
"Why? Ben always needs someone new to beat," Mr. Parker laughed.  
  
"In the other room, it's 5-3 in Gwen's favor. Man, they've been going all morning," Ben said as he took Jon's queen. Jon through his hands up in the air in disgust. "It'll probably go longer then that, once your oldest sister decides to pry herself off the phone, call your mom and tell her to pick up the turkey for tomorrow. I'll be in the dark room," said Mr. Parker as he left.  
  
"Man, your dad's pretty cool," Jon said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah. You guys must have done something to Gwen since she's been away, she's not as awful lookin' as she used to be," Ben commented and took one of Jon's pieces.  
  
"That's my mom's fault. She gave your sis a makeover," Jon said as he took one of Ben's pawns.  
  
"Cool. She needed one. Now Tiffy won't be able to tease her as much," Ben sighed. Jon arched an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Tiffy? You call your sister Tiffy? She must love that." Ben giggled in response, his face full of mischief.  
  
"So what's the story between those two? They act like they hate each other," Jon asked the little boy. Ben frowned and thought for a moment.  
  
"They've always been different. Mostly it's because Tiffany was Mom's favorite and Gwen was Dad's. I don't think they mean to show favoritism but they do. Tiffy was also the one who spent time doing makeup while Gwen rather be strangled to death then put it on. While Gwen spent her free time doing cool stuff like reading comics and practicing karate, Tiffy painted her nails. It's always been like this, except once, really. Mom was in a car accident once and we weren't sure she was going to make it. We were all sitting by her hospital bed and the two of them held on to each other. Tiff cried and Gwen comforted. They don't hate each other, they're just opposites and don't know how to react to one another," Ben explained.  
  
"Checkmate," the little boy then cried out with a grin. Jon sighed.  
  
"You're pretty smart for a little boy," said Jon.  
  
"You're pretty stupid for a college student," Ben laughed and ducked as Jon reached out to give him a playful slap on the back of his head. Both looked up as Gwen came tearing through the room.  
  
"Hey where ya going?" yelled Ben.  
  
"Shopping," she yelled back and slammed the door.  
  
"Halleluiah," grinned Ben as he raced towards the kitchen. He then scopped up Gwen's purse and dumped it's contents on the table. He then glanced and studied Gwen's boyfriend.  
  
"Don't feel bad, everyone one looses to her sometime or the other. She can out argue anyone," he said as he grabbed his sister's wallet. Adam sighed and ran his fingers though his hair. Guilt was practically punching him in the stomach. He had never seen her ever get riled up like that.  
  
"Ya know she probably has PMS," Ben commented.  
  
"You're too young to know about those things," Jon commented as he entered the room and ruffled the boy's hair. He leaned against the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. Jon watched as Ben opened his sister's wallet and snag about fifteen dollars from it.  
  
"Ben, what are you doing?" he asked. Ben grinned up at the older boy.  
  
"Simple. Getting money to go Christmas shopping. I'm gonna buy her something so it's all fair. Every time Gwen goes shopping, she leaves her purse and I grab some cash. This always happens. She won't be back for a couple of hours, so it'll give her plenty of time to cool down. Man, you must have really ticked her off," Ben told Adam. "Yeah, I think I really did," Adam said with a sigh. This wasn't how he wanted to spend a holiday with her. But the letter changed everything. He wasn't normal anymore. Why'd this have to happen to him? He had spent his whole existence living a very low profile type of life. He felt trapped and taken out his frustration on Gwen. Gwen.the only real person he had left. And now it looked like she was gone as well.  
Matt Murdock sighed trying to concentrate on the legal work. He slammed his fist on the table in frustration. He was weeks behind. And it didn't help that the new intern was the world's most incompetent delinquent. Chip Henderson. The boy was a walking disaster. If it wasn't for the fact that his father was the mayor of New York, Matt would've had no trouble throwing the arrogant upstart out on the sidewalk. Maybe from the twentieth story window... Matt could help but smile at the mental picture. "Henderson," he bellowed as he stood up and walked to the door of his office.  
  
"Have you finished with the paperwork for the Benton case yet?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"I'm working on it," the lout had the nerve to say. Matt felt like planting a foot in the boy's hind end. The only thing the boy had been doing was surfing the web and by the boy's sped up heartbeat, he doubted it was G rated. Of course, being a blind man, Matt wasn't supposed to know that. Matt let out a sigh of frustration and went back to his own paper work. He picked up his phone and dialed.  
  
"Foggy, go and beat the pulp out of that walking hormones."  
  
"Now, Matt. Chip's not all that bad," Foggy tried to smooth his frazzled partner. Foggy had never seen Matt so worked up. Maybe Electra was back in town.  
  
"He's spent the afternoon doing nothing," Matt stated.  
  
"I'll go straighten him out," Foggy said with a sigh. "Thank you," he said.  
Spider-girl swung over the buildings as the bitter cold whipped at her, piercing through her costume. Yet she was free, for the first time in a long time. She had missed soaring through the air. Once one has tasted flight, just being content to say on the ground was nearly impossible. She sighed beneath her mask. She only knew one person who she could even start to explain about Adam.  
  
"Matt!" Gwen yelled as she entered the lawyer's office. "Why if it isn't Miss Gwen Parker," Foggy stated with a grin.  
  
"Hi Mr. Nelson, is Matt in?" she asked. The plump man thought for a moment. "Nope, he just left for a meeting with a client some time ago, he should be back any minute though," Foggy said as he motioned for her to take a seat in the lobby. Gwen nodded and watched Foggy retreat to his office. She walked towards the bench to wait just to have someone whistle at her. Gwen turned around quickly to spot the offender. A guy, not much older then she was, grinned at her as he looked her over. Gwen felt her checks flame in embarrassment. It was almost like he was picturing her naked. She took a deep breath and ignored him as she sat down. To her annoyance, he got up his seat behind a computer and sat beside her. Gwen scooted towards the other end of the bench. He scooted nearer.  
  
"Now, what is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" he asked her. "Go away," she stated wishing to slap that stupid grin from his face. She then proceeded to get up and walk towards another bench at the end of the room.  
  
"Shake it, baby," the guy hooted.  
  
"Leave her be, Chip," Foggy warned from his office. Chip followed her lowering his voice and leaned closer.  
A scream ripped through the halls of the firm. It came from his office, he could almost swear by it. Three heartbeats, no one dead, well that was a good thing. He yanked open the door and yelled,  
  
"What's going on?" This caused the room to fall into silence.  
  
"She hit me," Chip whined. Sure enough, he was sprawled backwards clutching a broken nose. Matt rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.  
  
"Gwen Parker, I should have known," said Matt with his arms crossed.  
  
"Matt, he groped me," she stated with her arms crossed.  
  
"Fair enough," he said with a shrug and stepped over Chip's body. Gwen gave the pervert a smug glance and followed him.  
  
"I'm gonna sue!" he yelled after her. "Get back to work, Henderson!" Matt bellowed as an answer.  
"Only his nose?" Matt asked with a wry smile as he sat down at his desk.  
  
"Yeah, well I was going to break both arms and then work on the legs but you had to walk in," Gwen sarcastically replied. She was still a bit shaken though. No guy had ever talked to her like that much less groped her.  
  
"So what brings you to my office?" Matt asked as he started straightening things on his desk.  
  
"Adam and I had a fight," she said after a moment of silence. Matt paused in his work.  
  
"Gwen, I'm not a Dear Abby," he stated.  
  
"Well, yeah I know that but you were the only one I thought could help me," she sighed and leaned back in the comfortable leather chair.  
  
"Isn't this Adam kid the one from college?" asked Matt. Gwen rolled her eyes and twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Don't even try that. I know my dad has been filling you in on all the details. Cripes, it's like grape vine with you guys. I bet even The Flash all the way in Central City knows my personal life," she threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
"Gwen..are you going to get to a point anytime soon or keep ranting on the gossip chain of super heroes?" asked Matt. Gwen opened her mouth again and then shut it.  
  
"Now will you please continue?" asked Matt with a wave of his hand. "Well, Adam is my boyfriend. We've been going out for a few months now. I went to him to San Francisco and found that his father had committed suicide. So Jon, Adam and I came here after the funeral. The thing is Matt, is that Adam is blind. He thinks I'm babying him because of his blindness," Gwen explained and then fell silence.  
  
"Are you?" Matt asked. Gwen paused.  
  
"Maybe," she admitted reluctantly. Matt sat back and thought for a moment. "How much do you know about this Adam?" he asked.  
  
"Well I'll admit not as much as I'd like to."  
  
"Well then, maybe it's time you two cooled it for a bit. Adam needs his space it seems. He's probably been trying to prove all his life how independent he can be," Matt commented. 'Maybe he is but being independent doesn't mean he should push me out of his life,' Gwen thought gloomily.  
Adam rubbed his mother's necklace, the stone was smooth and cool under his touch. It calmed him down. He wondered what she was like and how much of her did he have in him.  
  
"Is that for Gwen?" Ben asked as he entered the living room and sat down beside Adam. "No," he said feeling slightly annoyed.  
  
"She'd like it, she likes Asian stuff like martial arts and stuff," the boy explained.  
  
"Gwen likes martial arts?"  
  
"Yeah, she'd totally be able to kick your butt. It says dragon, you know," Ben said as he looked at the jade necklace.  
  
"How do you know? You're only 12," Adam asked.  
  
"Just 'cause I'm twelve doesn't mean I'm stupid. I've seen it in anime," the little boy explained.  
  
"Dragon, huh?" he asked. It was a clue, Adam just knew it. But how did it explain who his mother was?  
  
"Thanks kid," he said. Ben beamed back at the older boy. Gwen should bring her friends home more often, it was like having two older brothers, Ben thought. 


	11. Christmas

Title: Children of the Genesis Chapter: 10 By: Webspinner Notes: Yay, another chapter is out! Sorry it took me so long to do. Enjoy!  
  
Gwen arrived back at the apartment two hours lately after her 'meeting' with Matt. By doing some web slinging it had given her time to clear the cobwebs out of her head. Her purse was on the kitchen table, she thumbed through it pulling out her wallet. It was empty.  
  
"Brat!" she hollered. She made a mental note to kill him after Christmas.  
  
"He went shopping with your mom and Tiffany," came a reply from the living room. Gwen walked into the living room to see Adam relaxing on the couch with an open book in his hands.  
  
"I'm glad you're back," he said. Gwen didn't say anything for a moment. Her boyfriend did sound sincere.  
  
"I guess I should start with the apologies, I'm sorry I mothered you. I didn't mean to," Gwen said after taking a deep breath. She walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"It's not your fault, I was in a bad mood," Adam said shaking his head. His hand sought hers and he laced his fingers though hers.  
  
"So we straightened out now?" she asked.  
  
"I do believe so," Adam answered with a slow smile.  
  
"Just warn me next time when you go all Hulk on me," Gwen teased and snuggled up closer. Adam laughed out loud.  
  
"I didn't think I was that bad," he stated with mock indignity.  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Adam," she said and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her content just to hold her. He wouldn't lose her. Not like the rest of the people important in his life. He was going to hold on to her and protect her, he swore silently.  
  
"Get up, It's Christmas!!!!" Ben pounced on his sister. Gwen groaned as she buried herself deep under her covers and covered her head with her pillow.  
  
"Gwen, get up. I'm going to open your gifts if you don't get up," her brother threatened.  
  
"Brat," she growled as he pulled the covers away. She glared at him as she got up. She stretched and peeked out of her bedroom window. The city was covered with a white powdery snow just in time for Christmas morning. There was a blood curdling scream and the sound of a pillow hitting the wall.  
  
"Ben!" Gwen heard Tiffany scream as she poked her head outside her bedroom door. Ben ran down the hall past her hold a Polaroid camera flashing a picture of a green faced Tiffany. Tiffany followed pulling on a robe and wiping the remnants of her face mask off.  
  
"Benjamin Nathaniel Parker, leave your sister alone. Tiffany May Parker, quit trying to murder your brother," her dad's voice boomed. She walked towards to the living room. Jon and Adam were already up, Adam handed her a cup of coffee which she accepted gratefully. She plopped down on the couch next to her boyfriend and curled up her feet under her.  
  
"Matt will be over this afternoon, so I want you all to be on your best behavior," her mom said as she started handing out gifts.  
  
"Why anyone would want to be part of this family is beyond me," Tiffany growled glaring at Ben.  
  
"Oh I don't know, it'd be fine with me," Adam said softly so only Gwen could hear him. Gwen blushed and took a sip of coffee. "Merry Christmas," he said and handed her a small package. Gwen opened it to reveal a leather journal embossed with GP at the bottom with silver stamping.  
  
"Thanks Adam," she said throwing her arms around her neck. He kissed her briefly. "Eww!" Ben protested in the middle of unwrapping his brand new X-box.  
  
"And for you," she said as gave a small gift. He unwrapped and opened the box. Two tickets were inside.  
  
"Dave Matthews. January 16th," Gwen filled in for him. Adam grinned. "Hey Jon, want to go to a concert?" asked Adam. Jon looked up from studying Ben's new games and grinned.  
  
"Sure, pick me up at 7?" he joked. Adam laughed as Gwen elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"So what do you think?" Gwen asked as she peeled a potato. MJ stopped mixing up the bread dough and thought for a moment.  
  
"He seems polite enough. You're dad and brother seem to like him well enough," MJ said. Gwen didn't think she liked the tone of her mother's voice.  
  
"Is there a but coming in?" "No there isn..well yes I suppose there is, but are you sure that he's the one you want?" her mother asked. Gwen's arm jerked but she was quick enough to avoid a sliced finger.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be? He's charming, and talented and funny. Of course, I see his faults too. He's terribly stubborn and won't talk to me when he's upset except for yesterday," Gwen continued as she finished chopping up the potatoes. "And blind," her mother added in.  
  
"So? Matt's blind," Gwen pointed out as she grabbed a bit of salt, poured some on a piece of raw potato and popped it in her mouth.  
  
"Matt is different, you know that as well as I do. Have you told him?"  
  
"Yeah, Matt knows who I am."  
  
"I mean Adam."  
  
"I know. We've been only going out a year, mom. It's not like I'm engaged or anything. When we are, then I'll tell him," Gwen replied.  
  
"When?" MJ raised an eyebrow. Gwen let out a long dramatic sigh.  
  
"Mom, you're making me crazy," she groaned and slammed the bowl down before filling it.  
  
"Yeah, well it's payback for that 9 hour labor you put me through," MJ shot back. "So torment Tiffany, she was 15 hours!" Gwen shot back making MJ smile.  
  
"Matt!" the Parker family welcomed their old friend and Ben grabbed an extra chair.  
  
"Matt, you'll never believe what I got for Christmas," Ben chattered to the blind man.  
  
"That's Mr. Murdock to you, Ben," MJ rebuked. Ben ignored her.  
  
"It's an X box," Ben exclaimed happily. Matt grinned.  
  
"Weren't you wanting a play station?" he asked. "There's a difference?" MJ asked slightly puzzled.  
  
"I don't care. Its so cool but dad won't allow me to play with it until after dinner," Ben said with somewhat of a pout avoiding his father's look of disapproval.  
  
"Matt, I'd like to introduce to our guests, both friends of Gwen's from college," MJ said rather uneasily.  
  
"Jon Kent and Adam Winters," introduced MJ. "Heard any new lawyer jokes?" asked Matt. Jon just about choked on his drink which sent Gwen and Adam into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I don't get it," commented Tiffany which made the three laugh even harder.  
  
Matt mused over a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. It had been a very enjoyable dinner and more then evident of the love shared between his son and Peter's daughter. It pretty much just radiated off the two. But love like that, it could fade, not fade exactly, more like grow difficult, when the glow isn't just so bright. Matt sighed. The children were gathered around Ben's new X box and by the sound of it, Gwen was beating the pants off Jon.  
  
"So that's Clark's son? He didn't seem to turn out too bad," Matt said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"It's funny, you know," Peter remarked taking a sip of his coffee as well.  
  
"What is?" Matt asked.  
  
"All three of them being friends with no clue of exactly who each of them is," Peter said softly. Matt nodded. It was an odd twist of fate with the three.  
  
"So have you found anything about Clayton Inc?" Peter asked. There was a cheer from the living room from Gwen who apparently had won.  
  
"Yes and no, the company was stationed here in New York, apparently it shut down 21 years ago," Mat answered.  
  
"21? But he isn't that old," Peter pointed out.  
  
"I'm well aware of how old he is. The paper trail ends there. There's nothing leading to experiments on children. Apparently, the company's goals were coming up with medication, but with the poor economy at the time, the company shut down," he said.  
  
"So where is it?"  
  
"The company? It's located on Emit street around 20 miles to the east of Hell's Kitchen,"  
  
"Shady part of town for a company,"  
  
"Insolated, that is. Perfect for secret goings on," Matt pointed out.  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Meet you in Hell's Kitchen around midnight, don't tell your daughter,"  
  
"She'll be disappointed,"  
  
"She'll have to learn to live with it,"  
  
"So grades are posted?" asked Jon as he hovered around Gwen. Gwen swatted him away as she logged into the University's splash page.  
  
"Forget it, Kent. There's no way you're gonna pass," snickered Gwen.  
  
"I don't want to hear it from you.I can't stand speech it's too hard," Jon mimicked the girl perfectly causing Adam to laugh.  
  
"Hey now!" protested Gwen laughing. "Here let me look first," Jon said as he scooted Gwen over. She glared at him.  
  
"Think you passed, Adam?" asked Gwen who was close to giving Jon the worst beat down of his life. That was the problem with super powers, you couldn't beat the crap out of someone without the fear of killing them.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Maybe not in math, but the rest were pretty easy," he said with a smile.  
  
"Maybe he'll tutor you next semester, Parker!" ribbed Jon. Adam grabbed his girl friends wrist before she could pounce at Jon. Jon snickered.  
  
"I swear, Kent. One of these days." she warned.  
"You'll what? Talk me to death?" asked Jon with a mischievous grin. With that, Adam let go. Gwen tackled Jon bringing him to the floor while Ben and Adam laughed.  
  
"Enough you two," Peter Parker warned as he headed for the front door. Gwen stopped immediately.  
"Where are you going, Dad?" she asked.  
"I have do an errand for your mother," Peter explained and left the apartment. Gwen jumped up quickly and ran after him, slamming the door.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked Adam with puzzlement. Jon shrugged and went back to looking at his grades.  
  
"Why are you going without me?" Gwen demanded. "Lower your voice," warned Peter with a disapproving frown.  
  
"Well?" Gwen demanded.  
  
"I don't have to take you everywhere I go," Peter stated. Gwen felt like slamming her fist into the wall to vent her frustration.  
  
"I'm your partner! What has happened? Did Mysterio escape? Tell ME!" she nearly yelled. Peter clamped a hand over his daughter's mouth.  
  
"You are acting like a child, Gwen Parker. Must I remind you that you have guests in the family room that will wonder when you don't come home till 2 in the morning. I know what I'm doing. Please keep that in mind," he pointed angrily. Gwen immediately felt ashamed and let her gaze drop to her feet.  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow if anything happens," he told her in a weary tone. He planted a kiss on her forehead and left her standing in the hallway.  
  
"So you got a D in that class?" Adam's voice asked as Gwen walked into the apartment.  
  
"It was Morgan's class and if it wasn't for that last 'surprise' term paper, I would've gotten a better grade," Jon protested sweeping his bangs away from his eyes with his fingers.  
  
"Oh I heard about that, Sierra was stressing for a week over that, that was pure evil," Gwen said as she sat back down at the computer.  
  
"What was pure evil?" asked Adam confused.  
  
"Morgan's assigned each student to do a paper from one of his papers," Gwen explained. Adam's face screwed up in disdain. "My feelings exactly. I mean you have to translate all that scientific crap into layman's terms and even then, nobody's sure what he's talking about. It's not like any of us are bio majors! It's a 101 class for pity's sake," Jon complained with his arms crossed. Adam made a mental note to never take Morgan's for anything.  
  
"So what'd you do yours on? Human reproduction?" Gwen asked with a snicker. Adam smiled as his friend protest,  
  
"No, but I was thinking of doing the one on brain transplants to see if it could you, Parker."  
  
"Look who's talking," she retorted back.  
  
"Anyway." Jon started watching Gwen to see if she would interrupt him again. She didn't.  
  
"I did mine on trans-genesis," explained Jon.  
  
"Trans what?" Gwen asked looking confused. "Why that one, it sounds hard," Adam pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I'd get Brandon, you know the seminary student, two doors down from us to help, until I found out it had nothing to do with that book of the Bible at all," Jon explained. Gwen snorted. "That's so pathetic," she howled clutching her sides as she giggled. Jon glared at her. "So anyway, it turned out to be this whole wacked up experiment about implanting female frogs with treated DNA that is inserted in sperm nuclei to make special kinds of baby frogs, I mean who comes up this crap anyway?"  
  
"See, I knew it would be about sex, that's all you ever think of, Kent!" Gwen pointed out. Jon grinned. "Gwen I hate to tell you this, but that's just about all guys ever think of. Besides food of course, right, Adam?" Jon asked his room mate. Adam didn't say anything, but was frowning, as if thinking of something serious.  
  
"TMI!" Gwen protested. "How can it be too much information? You were the one who brought it up!" Jon argued. Adam remained silent, deep in thought as the two continued to bicker.  
  
Author's Notes: You know when you have a really freaky moment? Well, I was sitting in Bio 101 class learning about cloning and genetics and my professor (who's not evil but really cool) starts talking about Trans Genesis, I immediately started paying attention (I had been almost dozed off, it's right after lunch, sue me) and its basically what happened to Adam. And I was like, wow that's really really weird! And I thought I was just making everything up! 


	12. I hereby place you under arrest

Title: Children of the Genesis  
  
Chapter: 12  
  
By: Webspinner  
  
Notes: wow, it's been forever and a day since I updated this. Thank you for all the reviews. This is actually my second time writing this, the first one somehow got corrupted on my computer. It really sucks when stuff like that happens. Well enjoy.  
  
Half of New York City seemed to be crowded in the small streets of Chinatown making Adam nervous. It seemed everyone was pushing and shoving against him messing up his bearings. He had tripped twice only to be caught once by Gwen and another time by a total stranger.  
  
"So, our last day here. Then back to the grind," Jon commented as he walked beside the couple.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll be cool to go back and see everyone else again," she said in between bites of a Chinese meat bun.  
  
"I actually want to go back. Never thought I'd hear myself say that," Adam said with a small smile. He winched as someone slammed into him almost knocking him to the ground. Gwen caught his arm to balance him.  
  
"Is this new?" Gwen asked with a frown as she reached out to touch the pendent that hung around Adam's neck. She fingered the jade Chinese symbol.  
  
"Yeah it was my mom's," Adam said simply.  
  
"Really? You've never talked about her before," Gwen said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, well I never really knew her," Adam replied softly.  
  
"Can I see it?" his girlfriend asked. "Can you?" Adam teased. Gwen punched him playfully (and very lightly) on the arm.  
  
"You know what I mean," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey, man, don't give it to her. You'll never get it back," Jon snickered, his grin growing wider as he caught Gwen's glare.  
  
"I trust her," Adam replied with sincerity making his girlfriend smile. He carefully lifted it over his head and handed the necklace to his girlfriend.  
  
"See someone loves me," she said smirking to Jon. Jon looked down at her and laughed. "He's the only one."  
  
"As much as I know how you like hearing the sound of your own voice, Jon, shut up! Or at least come up with an original comeback," Gwen bantered in a fake sugary tone. Jon opened his mouth to reply then closed it. Gwen laughed out loud.  
  
"I won that round," she said giggling as she danced around the two boys.  
  
"Your girlfriend is an idiot, Adam. I'm glad you're dating her and sparing the rest of us from her insanity," Jon said with a smile. Gwen stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I like a challenge," Adam laughed.  
  
"Hey now! Now, shut up, I think there's something written on this," she told them.  
  
"I hate to tell you Parker, but us being silent cannot improve your reading level any or lack there of," Jon Kent baited the girl. She ignored him and held up the pendent to get a better look. Sure enough, something was etched into the jade stone.  
  
"THIEF!" Someone yelled out breaking her concentration. She looked up to see two very large Asian guys barreling towards them.  
  
"Wow, is the sumo convention in town?" Jon joked.  
  
"Might want to get out of their way," Adam suggested. With that Jon grabbed the two and jerked them back. The two Asian goons changed their direction heading straight for them yet again.  
  
"Crap, run! They think it's us!" Gwen said with disbelief as she shoved the necklace over her head and around her neck. Both she and Jon grabbed Adam's head and started to push their way out of the crowd. They broke free and ran down an ally way. "They're getting closer, I can hear their foot steps!" Adam yelled out. The three ran down an ally way just to have it close into a dead end. If Adam hadn't been holding on to her hand, Gwen was more then sure she would've leapt onto the wall out of pure instinct. She cursed silently watching the men come towards them. She couldn't show any of her powers in front of Adam and Jon, especially Jon since he could see.  
  
"Crap," swore Jon as he raised his hands in front of his face looking ready for a good fight. Adam had also held out his cane ready to banish it at the enemy. One grabbed Gwen by the shoulder. She quickly wrapped a free arm around his, swung her leg behind his and in one swift movement grabbed his throat with the other hand throwing him the ground. She pinned down his chest with a knee and squeezed his air pipe before he had a chance to free himself. He started hitting her arm that was cutting off his air supply. "Quit," and within seconds the man was unconscious.  
  
"That was awesome," Jon congratulated as he swung at the other attacker hitting him in the face.  
  
"Duck," Adam commanded and hit the man over the head with his cane knocking him out as well.  
  
"Not bad," Gwen said grinning as she started brushing off her jeans.  
  
"Uhh Gwen?" Jon said. Gwen looked up to see Jon staring at something behind her. She turned around slowly.  
  
"I hereby place you under arrest anything you say can and will be..." she didn't hear the rest as she felt her hands being cuffed by the cop. 'Crap, my dad's gonna kill me,' was all that she could think.  
  
The doors to the Police station slammed open as Peter Parker stalked through the doors. Adam and Jon jumped up from the rather uncomfortable bench they had been sitting on.  
  
"Where is she?" Peter nearly yelled at the two boys. He ignored the disapproving stare of the policewoman that had been filing papers.  
  
"Calm down, Mr. Parker," Adam said more calmly then he felt inside. Those guys had scared him, they could've done serious damage to both Gwen and Jon. He had forgotten about Gwen knowing karate. He knew he would've had trouble dealing with both of the goons by himself, he was still learning to fight. Jon knowing how to box also helped.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, boy. How am I suppose to react when I get a phone call saying my daughter is in jail?" he stated with a frown. Jon opened his mouth to say something then closed it again.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Mr. Parker asked turning his attention. Jon almost gulped remind himself that as Superboy he had fought many villains twice the size of the lean middle aged father. Adam squirmed uncomfortably beside him.  
  
"Look, these two guys were chasing after us. They called Gwen a thief and cornered us in an ally. So, she did some kung fu move or something and took one guy down and I and Adam took down the other one. Then, she got arrested," Jon explained. "Are they hurt?" Peter asked as he started to pace back and forth.  
  
"The cops?" Jon asked. Peter's head jerked up.  
  
"Did you beat them up to?" he demanded.  
  
"No, Gwen went quietly. But, Mr. Parker, we can't figure out why they'd think Gwen stole something. She was beside us almost the entire time," Adam stated with a nod. He had already been over the possibilities that maybe someone had sent those thugs to try to kill him but he doubted it. They had pretty much just gone after Gwen.  
  
"How could you do something this stupid? I hope that this is a lesson to all three of you. You all have to deal with the consequences of your actions. I'm very disappointed in all three of you. Your father would be as well, Jon. You must think before doing something so rash," Peter lectured them both. Clark's son bowed his head sheepishly staring at a tile on the floor. Adam, on the other hand, leapt up with a scowl distorting his face.  
  
"We couldn't do anything! They were about to hurt your daughter, what were we supposed to do? Let them?!" the blind boy yelled out. Both held their ground seething with anger at the other. The policewoman cleared her throat in warning. Both ignored her.  
  
"Peter, stop scaring the boys," a calm voice stated. Peter's head jerked towards the voice. Seeing it was Matt, he calmed down somewhat.  
  
"How's she doing?" Peter asked as he rushed up to his friend.  
  
"She's being questioned. But something tells me this is just a big mistake," the blind man said wearily.  
  
"I need Mr. Winters, if you don't mind," he then said. Jon grabbed Adam's arm and the two walked after him. They came to thick door.  
  
"Mr. Kent, stay here," Matt said with a stern voice. Jon let out a sigh of frustration.  
  
"Be patient, everything will work out," Matt said trying to give the boy a reassuring smile. He opened the door and lead Adam through it.  
  
The snippety teenager was getting on his nerves. Sergeant McDowell sneered at her as he sat down into a chair. He ignored the creaks as the chair adjusted to his weight. He chewed the nicotine flavored gum wishing he hadn't promised his nagging wife to quit smoking. One needed a good smoke when dealing with a room full of idiots. His brown nosing assistant scribbled the girl's answers on a note pad while making sure the tape recorder was still working. It was good to have backup evidence. Less likely to get tampered with, the rookie had said. McDowell had simply sneered at this. Stupid kid. She glared down at the girl who held his gaze steadily not even flinching. That was the problem with kids today, no respect for authority. She should've burst into tears by the grilling he had given her. Most women did. The door opened revealing the girl's blind lawyer leading a boy with a cane. The blind lead the blind. He gaffed at the stupidity of the whole thing.  
  
"This is your 'eye witness', Murdock?" he sniggered. Murdock ignored his sarcasm.  
  
"Sit down," McDowell boomed making his assistant flinch. Much to his annoyance, it didn't have much of an affect on the blind kid.  
  
"Have you seen this necklace, kid?" he asked shoving the necklace into Adam's hands.  
  
"No, I haven't seen it," Adam said stiffly. Matt Murdock poked him in the shoulder.  
  
"What? Is it my fault this cop is stupid?" the boy stated with annoyance. The auburn haired girl bit her lip from keeping from smiling. McDowell slammed his hand down on the table making the boy jump.  
  
"Is it yours?" he yelled at the boy. Adam wrinkled up his nose as he got a whiff of the cop's onion smelling breath.  
  
"Yes, it was my mother's," he answered icily.  
  
"Who's your mother?"  
  
"Jade."  
  
"Jade who?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If you're lying, boy..." threatened McDowell.  
  
"I'm not. I was adopted. I never knew her," Adam answered with frustration.  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
"How do you know?" demanded McDowell as leaned forward letting the table support his weight.  
  
"My father told me she died after having me. He was her doctor," he explained.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Don't play games with me, boy," the cop threatened slamming his fist down. Adam gripped the side of the table so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.  
  
"Almost 20 years ago. March 15, 1984, if you want the exact date," Adam replied coolly. Matt poked him in the shoulder again. "What?"  
  
"How do you know Gwen Parker?"  
  
"She's my girlfriend. We met in college."  
  
"How long have you lived in New York?" the fat cop's partner asked in a nasally voice. McDowell glared at the younger man for interrupting him.  
  
"2 weeks, including the week I've spent here for winter break," he said.  
  
"And you?" the rookie asked Gwen.  
  
"All my life, except for last couple of months in Metropolis where I go to Metropolis U," she answered simply.  
  
"What were you doing with this necklace?" McDowell asked glaring down at the girl. She glared back. Insolent little tramp, McDowell thought crossing his arms.  
  
"I was looking at it. My boyfriend was wearing it and I didn't remember seeing it. I thought I saw something scratched into it so I held it up towards the light and that's when those sumo guys attacked us," she stated.  
  
"What exactly is my girlfriend being charged with?" Adam demanded rising from his seat. Matt Murdock pushed him back down.  
  
"What do you know about the Zodiac?" the older cop demanded gruffly.  
  
"Well, having read the newspaper this week, I'm supposed to stay away from Libra's, avoid eating chocolate on the 13th, and look forward to a change occurring at the end of the month," Adam answered somewhat blandly. He was getting tired of being talked down to as if he was some idiot child who couldn't understand simple questions. Gwen watched as the Sergeant's face purpled with anger.  
  
"This is serious, boy," he warned.  
  
"Ok, fine, no I only know that I am a Pieces and that's the extent of my knowledge about the Zodiac," Adam said stiffly. "Not that Zodiac, the Chinese one," the cop comment sourly.  
  
"What he mean's is the animal that represents every year," the young cop said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
"Then no, I don't know a thing about it," Adam said.  
  
"I know about it. The emperor needed a way to mark time. So he issued a race. The first twelve animals to reach the finish line would be who the years would be named after. First, came the rat, then the ox, then all the other animals, and now someone is supposed to have certain qualities depending what year they are born in," Gwen explained. "That is correct. A gang of thieves named themselves after the Zodiac, there were 12 members under one person called the Emperor, just like the legend. They terrorized Chinatown as well as stealing from several powerful members of this city. Each one left a symbol as a mark to tell which one committed the crime. Each one wore pendants like the one you have, Mr. Winters. Yours is the mark of the Jade Dragon, who disappeared some time ago," the rookie explained.  
  
"It was my mother's," Adam stated again.  
  
"Are you finished?" Matt Murdock asked with annoyance.  
  
"It appears so, next time, leave this at home," McDowell sneered thrusting the necklace into the boy's hands. He had been so close to cracking this case only to slam into another dead end. He made a mental note to keep an eye on the couple. They probably knew more then they were telling. McDowell leaned back in his chair watching the three leave.  
  
"Kid, get me the number of the Metropolis Police," he yelled at the rookie who scurried out of the room. He flexed his beefy hands until he heard each knuckle crack. This was not over, not over at all. 


End file.
